Possessed
by natthatfangirl
Summary: When the students begin their senior year, they expect bells and whistles - but that is far from what they receive. A new threat is unleashed, one deadlier than ever before. But throughout it all, romances thrive, and new revelations come to light...
1. Chapter 1

**September**

(This story is occurring as if season three was only junior year, and TOR never happened.)

**EDDIE'S POV**

I leap out of the car like a kangaroo, suitcases in hand. My body feels stiff and rigid from excitement - and a two hour car ride from the airport. I can't believe I'm back, in England, about to begin my final year of high school. This is all happening too fast; no one believed I'd be going to boarding school in England, much less make it to high school.

After the past two years' hectic adventures, I can't imagine what senior year will have in store. Two years ago, when I first began to attend Frobisher Boarding School, I'd discovered the phenomenal secret that I was the Osirian, a direct descendant of the god Osiris, and protector of the Paragon. Since then, my life has spiraled out of control. I've battled possessed 100-year-old dudes, blasted an ancient spirit into the afterlife, and gotten an amazing girlfriend - though I'm pretty sure that wasn't because of the super powers.

When I see her a few yards away, my heart leaps like a ballerina. There she is; a vision of beauty, perfection, wonder. An enormously cheesy smile forms on the corner of my lips at the sight of her, and I try to push it away before someone sees. I'm feeling giddy, and I pick up the pace to get to her. She's turned in the opposite direction, so I take the opportunity to surprise her.

I stand behind her and grab her around the waist.

"AHH!" she screams. "Get off me!" She flails her arms and legs. I laugh, then let her go. She turns to face me, fists clenched. When she realizes it was me, her fists relax, and elation is painted across her face.

"Eddie!" she screams.

"Patricia," I say breathily, taking in every syllable. I haven't seen her in months, and saying her name to her face just seems too good to be true.

"Oh my God. I missed you so much," she exclaims breathlessly.

I pull her close and kiss her soft lips. My hands gently caress the luscious silk that is her hair. I whisper:

"I'm not sure how I survived the summer without you, Yacker."

She smiles. "Come on, let's head to the house." She slips her hand in mine and we stroll together down the stone pathways of Frobisher Boarding School.

An enormous house comes into view. Symmetrical towers on either side of the building have bulging windows looming over us, casting dark shadows across the entirety of the lawn. My heart is pounding from excitement. I'm back home.

"Eddie! Patricia!" I hear a girl's voice screech from behind. I whisk my head around to see Joy dashing towards us, followed by Jerome. She's clutching three suitcases and sweat is rolling down her forehead.

I laugh. "Did you run the entire way from the cab?"

Joy taps her foot and avoids my eyes. "Maybe…" The two of us chuckle, joined in by Patricia and Jerome. We huddle in for a big group hug and make our way into the gloomy house.

We're greeted by a cheerful Trudy who squeezes the life out of us with hugs. She offers to take our luggage so we can go and consume the scrumptious treats she has set out.

"Guys!" a few voices scream. A delighted Fabian greets us with hugs, followed by KT and Alfie. We devour the food while Alfie entertains us with his impressions of every Star Wars character.

"Hungry I am, young Skywalker!" Alfie exclaims, dashing to the buffet. I laugh too haughtily, gaining awkward stares from everyone in the room.

After everyone has arrived, we head to our rooms to unpack. The room I share with Fabian seems unsettlingly barren. After the two eventful years I spent here, it feels weird not having all the memories stored in the exact position they had been. I unpack quicker than I had imagined I would've.

Just as Fabian and I are discussing the upcoming winter dance, a crash sounds from the kitchen. Fabian and I glance nervously at each other, then bolt down the hallway, leaving unorganized items strewn across the room. We are surprised to see an unfamiliar face hovering over a pile of broken dishes.

The face belonged to a boy about Fabian's height. He had chestnut hair and hazel-green eyes. His skin was light and pale, as if he'd rarely been out in the sun. His lip was quivering from embarrassment.

"Um, I'm, I didn't mean to, um," he stuttered.

"Hey, it's ok," I reassured, then bent down to assist him in picking up the chipped pieces. "What happened, exactly?"

The boy shook. "Um, well," he barely lifted his eyes when he spoke. "I knew I was supposed to find the house I'd be staying in this term, so I walked inside, but no one was in the foyer, so I made my way to the kitchen and accidentally, um, tripped."

"It's cool, man, you've still made a better first impression than I did," I said, hearing Fabian laugh from behind me. I shot him a look that said "cool it, or you're losing a tooth."

He immediately cut the laughter.

"I'm Eddie," I said, extending my arm.

The boy took my hand, still not meeting my eyes. He whispers shyly, "I'm Liam."


	2. Chapter 2

JOY'S POV

I breath deeply, a broad smile painted on my face. This is it. The final year at Frobisher Boarding School. My hand grips the golden doorknob to my bedroom tightly, twisting it ever so slowly.

I am reminded of my first day at this school, the pounding of my chest, the sweat on my brow. I can't believe how much has happened since then.

The room, though empty and dismal, feels like I've never even left. This is my home. I turn to Patricia, who has her arm linked with mine, and we cross the threshold together. Inside, Mara is already unpacking her things, but she drops everything to give us hugs when she catches sight of us.

We unpack our things, spilling the summer's gossip. Patricia tells us how she and Eddie met in Paris in July, which sounds amazing. Mara and her parents got to travel to America to spend time with their relatives. I? I did nothing. Jerome and I spent the summer in England, a few romantic dates here and there, but nothing exciting.

_Jerome. _I forgot. I promised Jerome that I'd put my things in my room then meet him out on the front lawn.

While Mara and Patricia talk and talk, I slip discreetly out of the room and dash down the steps. A smiling Jerome is waiting for me, his arm behind his back.

"Hey there, helmet hair," I coo.

"Joyless," he says, reminding me of the days we despised each other, teasing each other with the brutal nicknames.

Jerome pulls out a bouquet of roses and gently lays them in my palm. Tears well in my eye; Jerome is the sweetest human being on the planet - though, I never would have imagined saying that only a few months ago.

"Care to join me, Joyless?" He holds hold his arm, and I link mine with his. We quickly run out the door, giggling quietly.

"Did anyone see us?" I ask.

"Would anyone care?" Jerome says. We laugh, falling onto the grass. I drop the roses beside me whilst I lay my head on Jerome's chest. I admire the sky, it's beautiful formations of clouds, the pale blue coloration. It feels perfect to just relax with my boyfriend, not a care in the world. I take in the precious moment; tomorrow classes will start, and I may never get a moment like this again.

"Jerome," I begin. He sits up, resting his elbows on the grass.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it's possible that we could do this more often? I mean it's senior year, there's so much to do and prepare for, we'll hardly get the chance to-"

I'm interrupted by a sudden kiss on my lips. Jerome's piercing blue eyes gaze wondrously at me.

"I will always make time for you, Joyless."


	3. Chapter 3

FABIAN'S POV

A lavish dining room is elegantly prepared for a meal to celebrate our first night back. Trudy has completely outdone herself. Each place setting has crystal glasses and shining silverware. It seems that every type of food imaginable is set out on the buffet - there is so much that it isn't possible for it to fit on the table.

I count the place settings. 13? Trudy has even added another wooden piece to extend the table. But why 13, is what I am wondering.

The thought slips my mind when all of my friends enter the dining room. They file in, taking their seats, spilling all the gossip. KT sits on one side of me, and Eddie takes my other. We begin a conversation about the upcoming events for the year - the Holiday Dance, senior prom, and of course, graduation. The word still baffles me; I can't believe this is my last year at Frobisher.

The new boy Liam enters. I smile, offering him a seat beside me. Eddie scoots to the right and makes room for Liam. He doesn't talk much, if at all, and still seldom brings his eyes into view. I empathize with his shyness; back when I began at Frobisher, I was terrified that people would look upon me as a nerd or geek and refuse to talk to me. Sure, they see me as those things, and I'm sure more, behind my back, but I've made friends. They tease me, but out of love. I vow to make sure Liam has the same result I have - the most loyal, lifetime friends in the world.

A delectable meal is served and we dive in - some more than others. Alfie lunges forward, snatching the bowl of biscuits for himself. Yeah, I think that was the only thing I may not have missed over the summer.

Just as we're about to clear our plates, a low grumble sounds and the room falls quiet. A looming man in a tan trench coat enters, casting a dark glare at us. The mood of the room turns dismal and gloomy.

Oh, yeah, I also didn't miss Victor.

Victor stares at us with his pointy nose and beady eyes. A mass of shaggy black hair is piled atop his scalp and below his chin. It's weird - almost disturbing - to see Victor without his polished facial hair, sleeked and gelled back.

"Mr. Rutter…" Victor gumbles grimly. "Come with me."

Everyone in the room stares blankly at me. Typically, if called to approach and follow Victor, bad things occur. Cautiously, I rise from my seat and hand Trudy my plate. My eyes never leave Victor.

He turns with a flourish and briskly exits, and I have to scamper to keep up. He latches his enormous hand onto my arm unexpectedly and pulls me forward that my heels dig into the ground.

We climb the wooden staircase, which seems to drag on. At the top, I attempt to peer into his office, for I know that's where he's taking me, but the blinds are pulled tightly shut.

"Enter," he demands.

Slowly, I cross the threshold. I expect the worst, but confusion circulates when I see three teenagers standing in a horizontal line across the length of his office, their heads all buried into their chests. Tension flows through the air.

Well, guess they've met Victor.

"Mr. Rutter, I'd like you to show these students around the school. They'll be staying at Anubis. Take them on a tour of the establishment and answer questions. Understood?" he asks.

"Crystal clear," I say hesitantly.

The new students are all wearing name-tags. On the far left, a tall, blonde, muscular boy named Beck Oliver stands. He is wearing a football jersey for a team I couldn't name if I tried and had exquisitely blue eyes. In the middle is a girl named Esmay Verne. She is fair and pretty, with long, curly, chocolate locks and a soft smile. Closest to me is Callan Holmes, a brown haired boy with bright green eyes and was close to my height, though slightly taller.

I clear my throat and say:  
"I'm Fabian Rutter."

The three heads turn and lock eyes with me, expecting me to continue.

"So… I guess we'll be going on that tour then?"

They nod their assent and we scamper out of Victor's office like rodents escaping from a cage. The three haven't been here five minutes and they already feel the bad vibes escaping Victor's office. I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing.

The creaky staircase brings back memories of my second year at the house - the year Nina arrived. We searched diligently and endlessly for the cup of ankh to prevent Victor from gaining immortality. A clue led us to "Under the eighth stair." We had pried open the floorboard and found a key - but we'd forgotten to seal up the floorboard again. Victor had tripped down the stairs and injured his ankle. The memories flood back to me, and when I reach the eighth stair, my foot lingers, listening to the creaks.

I keep twisting and twisting my foot. But, before I know it, the floorboard flies off and I'm sent flying down the stairs.

I hear my scream, which I'm fully aware of, but I hear another scream. My eyes are closed, but I know for sure that I've just fallen on top of a girl.

"Ah! Fabian!"

I rub the blur out of my eyes and blink.

"KT? God, I'm sorry." I extend my arm to help her off the ground. She brushes the dust off of her jeans and looks me in the eye with a soft smile.

"You ok? That was quite a topple you just had."

I chuckle, slightly more high pitched than normal. "YUP! JUST DANDY! HAHA!" My voice cracks and I latch a hand onto my throat. I can feel my face burning red. Why…?

"Well, gotta go! Off I go! Yup, gotta take these guys on a tour! Hehe…"

I dash out of the foyer with what little manly dignity I have left. I motion for Callan, Beck, and Esmay to follow me; they have to scamper to keep up with me as I try to exit as quickly as possible.

Once we're outside on campus, I turn to face the group.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that about?" Beck asks with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say as chipper as possible. "There was absolutely nothing about that!"

"Whatever man, just keep going on the tour."


	4. Chapter 4

ALFIE'S POV

My worst nightmare has been realized.

_School is starting again. _

You know, if there was a zombie apocalypse, we wouldn't have to go to class. My friends should really start to listen to my theories more often. I bring up some valid points.

I try to keep an open mind, knowing that this is the last year I'll have to go to boarding school. It's senior year, I have a girlfriend - what could go wrong?  
"Alfie! Ready to walk over together?" I hear a pleasurable voice utter from behind me.

"Sure thing, Willow."

She skips merrily in front of me, dragging me by the hand. I would do anything to get out of school, but I guess Willow will help me get through the day.

Inside, I head to my old locker and shove my bulky bag inside. I stand back, admiring the dingy, dank metal locker. It is filthy and dismal, but it has so many memories stored within - memories of the years I spent at boarding school, the times I almost died during a Sibuna task, the pranks I pulled with Jerome.

The bell sounds, interrupting my train of thought. I scowl, slugging my way to first period World History/French. I hate double periods.

The classroom looks the same as ever. The walls are still grey, the mood is still depressing. The only thing out of place seems to be the teacher…

Where Miss Andrews used to stand is a tall, slender woman with long, chocolate ringlets. She looks completely the opposite of a teacher, with smooth, tan skin and a perfectly angular nose. Clothed in a magenta form-fitting dress, she looks nothing like a boring old educator. She's a beautiful woman in the height of her youth.

What's she doing teaching high school?

_"Bonjour, la classe! je m'appelle Madame Kahn."_

"_Bonjour Madame," _the class answers in unison.

Madame Kahn begins to babel on about French influence in English history and blah blah blah. Even with a face like that (did I just say that?), I am so used to dozing off and feeling bored in class. To keep myself entertained, I imagine her as a zombie - which, to be fair, isn't exactly far from the truth - eating the succulent, juicy, meaty brains of Mara and Fabian, the sour brain of Jerome, and the sweet brain of Willow.

I wonder if I'm on target with the flavors.

"Before we conclude our lesson," Madame Kahn begins. "I want to see you utilize the French skills your prior teacher… ah, Miss Andrews…. taught you." She stumbles on the word Andrews as if it leaves a sour taste in her mouth.

"Would anyone like to introduce themselves in front of the class in French?" she asks.

To no one's surprise, Mara's hand shoots up in the air. She strolls confidently to the front of the room and recites a conversation with Madame. I don't take my eyes off of Kahn;. She's beautiful, but something about her seems… bland. When she speaks, she keeps her mouth in a thin, pursed line. Her eyes are filled with boredom, like she would rather do anything else but talk to us.

I continue to observe Madame Kahn - and I know I'm drifting off when I see her eyes change color.

It may be because I'm getting bored of the class - even with a teacher like Madame Kahn - but I swear I see Kahn's light grey eyes turn to a boiling dark crimson. The bell chimes, and the occurrence is erased from my mind temporarily.

When the Sibuna gang gathers in the corridor, the thought returns to my mind.

"Hey, guys," I say, interrupting a conversation about Patricia's summer with Eddie in Paris. "I'm sure Patricia had an amazing time flaunting around in the land of mimes and cheese, but I have something actually relevant to share."

Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Eddie, KT, and Amber turn to face me. Four of them have an irritated look, but Amber, just arriving back from fashion school and having been deprived of Sibuna for months, is eager to hear what I have to share.

"Did you guys see Madame Kahn's eyes change color, or was that just another 'Alfie Mishap.'"

Fabian eyes me skeptically. "What, Alfie?"

"So none of you think that it's weird that we have this hot new teacher who seems way too young to be a teacher and is there out of nowhere, but you find it mental if I say her eyes change color. Um hello, we've faced weirder!" I scream.

"Well, he does have a point…" KT agreed.

Amber replied, "It wouldn't be the most far-fetched thing we've ever seen. We'll keep an eye out tomorrow, ok?"

I nod my assent and make my way in the opposite direction, when I crash straight into a door.

A door that had definitely not been there five minutes ago.


	5. Chapter 5

ESMAY'S POV

I can't even begin to imagine what sort of secrets lurk within the walls of Anubis estate. The ancient architecture, the magnificent antiquities, the solitary rooms off-limits to students - it just provokes the curious part of my brain to explore.

I'm horrified I'll be punished on my first full day, but my curiosity overrules my fear. While the rest of the boarders are at their classes, I am not yet fully enrolled, so I have the liberty to explore the house. On the top floor is a door cloaked in cobwebs and a doorknob that creaks at the slightest touch, signaling it hasn't been opened in years. My heart thumps and a mischievous smile lingers on my face.

To my utter surprise, the door is unlocked. As I slowly pry the door open, a looming staircase appears in view. Shadows caress the railings, as if they're too frightened to move up the stairs any further. I suddenly get the vision that I am one of those shadows.

Ignoring my gut, I follow my instincts. If I want an adventure, this is where I have to go. I know I have been sent here for a reason.

A gust of air brushes past me and I hear a slam. Suddenly, I realize that the door is slammed shut. My eyes widen, and I can feel my heart pumping faster and faster.

"It's ok, Esmay," I tell myself. "Just breathe."

I don't know who closed the door, or why he or she didn't bother to tell me to come down. I am on the fourth step; clearly he or she must've seen me.

Unless that person didn't want me to come down.

I clutch my hand around my necklace to comfort myself.

_My necklace. _

It's a long shot, but I press the necklace against the door. An orange glow illuminates from the core of the locket, and then it begins to brighten, shedding light on every dark corner of the staircase. I hear hinges creak, and against the wooden paneling of the door, a face emerges out of the orange light I cast.

"AHHH!" I scream, completely frightful. The door swings open, and I am thrust out of the staircase and into the hall.

I land on the plush carpeting, which helps to ease the pain of my fall.

I clutch the necklace against my heart, being constantly reminded of his face.

"Thank you, brother," I whisper. "Now, tell me why I am here."


	6. Chapter 6

PATRICIA'S POV

"Whoaaaa… what happened in here?"

My room looks as if a hurricane struck. Clothes are thrown askew, my dresser is knocked over, and I see an unfamiliar girl rummaging through my things.

"Oh, hi, sorry," she says.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Esmay. Esmay Verne." She extends a hand to me. I don't accept.

Instead, I hike my way over shirt mountain and sock valley to where the fallen dresser lies.

"WHAT are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a new student this term. I'm supposed to be rooming with a.. Joy Mercer and a Patricia Williams?"  
"Williamson," I correct her angrily. "Now will you explain why you're going through my things?"

"What? Oh, the mess. No, it was like this when I got here."

I study Esmay's face. I've dealt with enough liars in my time with Sibuna to recognize one when I see one. To my despair, I know she isn't lying.

(If you're wondering why that makes me angry, it's because instead of getting an easy answer, I now have to search for who did this and why.)

I groan. "Do you know who did this?"

"I haven't exactly met anyone yet. I came here to unpack, and this is what I found. I must apologize, though. I was frightened that I had the two messiest roommates in school!" she laughs. I don't laugh with her.

"Whatever. Your bed? Yeah, it goes over there in that corner. You can pick up the dresser and set up by yourself." I slam the door on Esmay.

"AHH!" I feel a hand grab me around my waist before I can even turn around after exiting. "Eddie what-"

He pulls me in close to his chest and kisses me sweetly.

"Fancy doing something special after dinner?" he suggests.

"Fancy? You've been spending way too much time in England," I say jokingly. "But I think I'd still 'fancy' taking you up on that offer."

"Perfect," he says, kissing me again. He hoists me into the air and spins me around, his lips still firmly planted on mine.

"This may be the last year for a while that we can spend every day together. I'm going to make it count. I will do everything in my power to make this the best years of my life. Even if that means actually using my power." Eddie winks at me cunningly. I know that he means his Osirian powers, the magic powers given to him because he's a descendant of some ancient powerful pharaoh. I can't help but laugh at the thought of him chanting in ancient Egyptian or shooting lasers to make a romantic night for us.

I slip one of my hands in his and my other hand on his chest and kiss him. I can feel Eddie pressing closer, closer. There's little space between us, if any at all.

"Gah!" Eddie groans unexpectedly. He immediately pulls away from me and presses both palms against his forehead. He falls onto his knees and cries out in pain.

"Eddie? EDDIE! EDDIE, WHAT'S WRONG!" I shout. But Eddie can't reply. He's now sprawled across the carpet, shaking and fidgeting with eyes wide open. The corners of his mouth begin to foam, and I can hear him gargle and choke.

I'm crying uncontrollably as I scream for help. I am a mixture of confused, upset, and scared all at once that I feel as if I am going to explode. Fear races through my veins. What is happening?

I hear scampering footsteps and see a frightened Joy and Jerome rushing towards me. They see Eddie on the floor in his contorted position and foaming mouth and scream. Joy squeals and buries her head into Jerome's chest to muffle her fearful yelps.

Jerome kisses Joy on the forehead and assures her everything is going to be ok. I feel like slapping Jerome. It's not ok. Nothing is ok. I don't know what will make this go away.

Jerome rushes over to me. I'm kneeling on top of the mangled Eddie, crying and screaming. Jerome pulls me back, though I put up a fight.

"Patricia!" He shouts, cupping my face with his hands. "Calm down. We'll figure something out. It'll be ok. I promise."

That promise again. How can he be so sure?

"Where's Victor? Get Victor! Trudy! His dad! _SOMEONE! _Please!"

Jerome is giving Joy an instruction, but I can't hear it over my screams. All I know is that Joy is gone for 3 minutes and returns with Victor behind her.

I don't think I can recall a time before this where Victor has actually shown emotion. Fear and distress are blatantly painted on his face. He tells me to stand back and feels Eddie's wrist for a pulse.

I scream my disagreement, but Jerome is stronger than me and holds me back.

"He's alive," Victor says. "But barely."

"What do we do?" Jerome asks frantically.

Victor's head sinks.

"What? What is it?" I demand.

"This is the first stage, Miss Williamson."

"The first stage of what?"

Victor sighs. "Being an Osirian comes with a price. You've heard of his visions that occur for quick moments. He'll see something dangerous happen somewhere else as it's happening. As the boy grows older, though, his power grows stronger. He's not fully equipped to envision what he's seeing now."

"What could he possible see now that's so horrible it causes him… this pain?" I say fearfully.

"I do not know. I just know that whatever it is is so powerful, so evil, that it can penetrate his strong mind and cause him to act like this. The evil has inserted itself in his brain to control him and cause him pain."

"We've faced evil before. How come this has never happened?"

"Because, Miss Williamson, this evil is obviously much more powerful than any you've ever faced before."


	7. Chapter 7

AMBER'S POV

At breakfast, Patricia doesn't seem like herself. She doesn't eat anything. She just stares at her plate with wide eyes like it's going to attack her. Her hair is frazzled and mussed up and she's rocking slowly back and forth in her chair.

In the kitchen, I ask Joy what's going on with Patricia.

"Something happened last night after school," she says. "I wouldn't ask her about it yet if I were you."

"Well, what happened?"

Joy breathes deeply. "Something with Eddie."

No. It couldn't be.

"They broke up?!"

"I wish that was as bad as it got."

"What?"

"What happened is much worse than a breakup."  
"HUH! Was he cheating on her?"

"No! Amber, listen."

I cocked my head and waited patiently for Joy. What could be worse than a boy cheating on his girlfriend?"

"His… Osirian powers… they sort of, um, 'acted up' yesterday evening."

"What does that mean?"  
"All I know is that Jerome and I heard a scream and when we ran upstairs we saw a crying, screaming Patricia lying on top of Eddie. Eddie was lying in this weird contorted position with eyes wide open and he was foaming at the mouth. His entire body was shaking and fidgeting. It - it was terrifying." Joy can barely get the words out before tears start to stream down her face.

"How does this have to with the Osirian?"

"Well, Victor-"

"YOU GOT VICTOR INVOLVED?" I shout angrily.

"Shh! Amber! Look, Victor said that Eddie was having some sort of vision. Some thing of pure evil was getting inside his mind and making him go crazy and feel pain. Victor said it was an evil worse than any we've ever faced before."

My jaw drops. I can't help but think about Patricia, about Joy, about what they saw. The way Joy described it made it sound as if they'd witnessed a death or something fatal. At least Eddie was alive. I assumed. Actually, Joy didn't specify.

I guess there is something worse than cheating.

"So how is Eddie?"

Joy shrugged. "I haven't seen him yet. Fabian's been watching him in their room all night. Patricia insisted on spending the night in there with Eddie once the shaking and foaming had stopped. Eddie was unconscious and Patricia apparently stayed awake next to him the entire night. Fabian's in there now watching him."

"Well that explains just about everything - except whatever in the world Alfie is doing right now."

I glance over and see Alfie pacing back and forth with a mirror making disturbing facial expressions.

"Alfie, what ever are you doing?"

Alfie instinctively shoves the mirror up his shirt and pretends it was never there. His face flushes red with embarrassment.

"Uh, certainly not working on my facial expressions for some male modeling auditions if that's what you're implying… well, duh."

Joy and I stare at each other. We laugh haughtily.

"C'mon, Amber, we've got to get to school," Joy says. As she extends her arm to hand me my bag, she accidentally knocks a shocked Esmay's bag out of her hand.

"Oh, sorry," Joy says as she bends down to assist Esmay. "I can be a real klutz someti- Oh my God!"

"Joy, what is it?" I demand.

"Look."

Within the pile of contents from the spilled bag lies a very familiar necklace.

Joy and I lock eyes.

"Nina."


	8. Chapter 8

FABIAN'S POV

I can't even imagine what Patricia must be going through. As I watch the limp Eddie fidget and toss and turn in his bed, I try to comprehend what he looked like the way Patricia described he had when he first slipped into this state. She must be terrified.

After what Joy told me Victor said, I began to worry. Something evil was stirring, something worse than an evil Frobisher or Victor or Rufus or even Senkhara.

A knock sounds at the door. Without turning my head away from Eddie, I say to come in.

"Hey, how's it going?" KT asks. She sits down next to me on my bed and curls her hands around my clenched fists. This makes feel calm and I release the tension in my fists.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, wanted badly to make someone feel better, but it was just too out of reach, like you knew you just couldn't make it better?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies gently. "I have. I want to make you feel better and make you happy right now, but I know what I say isn't going to help. And I have to accept that what I do may not help at all. I care about you, but I see that this is too important to you. Eddie is one of your closest friends, and you're worried. I'll try my best, but I know you'll only feel better when _you're _ready."

Her words stir something inside me. I feel as if she's changed my perspective on everything in life. It's so true, what she says.

I rest my head on her shoulder. "When do you think this will end? Why do you think this happened?"

"I don't know Fabian," she whispers. "But we'll get through it. I promise."

At the sound of those words, something in me jumps. I feel changed. Everything around me changes.

"KT…" I say, then cut myself off. Instead, I swiftly lean forward and kiss her. I can feel she's shocked at first, but then she kisses back and throws her arms around my neck.

We stay locked on each other's lips until we hear coughing.

"Eddie," we say in unison.

"Eddie? Can you hear me?" KT says. "Eddie?"

"GAH!" Eddie jolts and flies upwards. He coughs and coughs until he can breathe properly again.

"Fab - Fabian?"

"Oh my God." KT falls against me in relief.

"Eddie, what happened?" I ask, hoping he's conscious enough to provide the details.

"Had a weird dream. Very weird. Bad feeling." His upper body is twitching.

"Can you remember it?"

Eddie suddenly shouts and thrusts himself forward, crying into his sheets. "I don't want to lose her! It's all gone!"

KT looks at me nervously. "What's wrong with him?" she whispers.

"I don't know," I say, wrapping my arms around her shoulders protectively.

Eddie sniffs and sits up. He shakes his head. "Fabian? What happened? What's going on? Is Patricia ok?"

I can't help but smile. Eddie choked and foamed and fidgeted and almost died, he woke up delirious and confused, and the first thing he's worried about is his girlfriend.

"Patricia's fine," I say reassuringly. "Now, I don't know if you have any memory of this, but just a moment ago, you mentioned a dream and some 'her' that you didn't name-"

"NO!" Eddie shouts. "No, no."  
"Eddie, do you remember the dream?"

He bites his lip. "Yes."

"Can you - can you tell us?

Eddie shivers, but begrudgingly begins to explain.

"In the dream, I kept hearing this voice. It was a woman who was trying to, I don't know, seduce me or persuade me or something. She would whisper in my ear, but I could never see her. She would say things to me, horrible things, like 'I'd lose her' or 'I'd lose everything.'

"The next thing I know, I'm trapped inside this glass prism. I try to escape and break the glass with my powers, but I feel like I'm being drained of all the energy I have left. I try to break free, but the woman's tantalizing voice keeps laughing like she's… mocking me. She's always watching me.

"The dream shifts again, and I'm walking along the walkways outside of the school at night when I'm alone. I hear the whisper of the woman's voice again, and I follow it, stupidly. I'm guided to an open clearing of grass. Five tall trees surround me at equal distances, and for some reason, they remind me of everything horrible in the world. A shriek sounds, but I can't move. In the center, close to where I'm standing, is a golden bed engulfed in flames, _but it isn't burning._ There's a figure lying on the bed, but I'm stuck to the ground and can't move closer to see who it is. My feet feel like they're almost melting into the ground.

"When the woman's voice returns, she laughs again, but evilly. She no longer sounds like the sweet, innocent voice I heard before. I know she wants me dead.

"Fiery flames shoot out from the 5 treetops overhead. They connect to other trunks and form a shape. I glance up, and I see that they've made a flaming star symbol.

"I feel like everything is spinning, and suddenly, I'm on top of the figure on the bed. I glance down, and I see her, drenched in blood, and I know she's dying."

I stare. "Who was it Eddie? The woman?"

Tears well in Eddie's eyes.

"No. It was Patricia."


	9. Chapter 9

LIAM'S POV

After overhearing what those two girls were talking about in the kitchen, I begin to wonder if Eddie may have… something in common with me.

I can't tell them, though. Not after what happened at my old school. No one would want to be near me. They'd be frightened of me, think I was a monster, just like everyone else did. If anyone finds out…

I didn't want to attend a new school. After what happened to my parents when they found out about me.. well, I couldn't risk implicating fear upon another innocent school.

If it wasn't for that stupid woman, I wouldn't be here right now, risking the lives of hundreds of people. If I can't control it, then I shouldn't be here. No one is safe with me around. I'm a bad luck charm. I cause harm and can't help it.

Friends are hard to come by, especially if you have a secret like I do. I need to get these people to respect me as a friend, to _see_ who I really am, before they can _know _who I really am.


	10. Chapter 10

EDDIE'S POV

Everyone in the house knows. Everyone in the house has heard of my episode. Everyone at school, all the teachers, they all know of what happened.

Except they don't know the real story.

The entire school is under the impression that I had an allergic reaction to some food, choked, and fainted.

I guess it's better they believe that than know the truth. For if they ever find out about my dream… I don't even know what I would do.

Patricia has been fragile since I woke up this morning. She doesn't understand, and she's frightened. Since people have found out about the alleged 'reaction', they've been offering her condolences, and she's snapped back at them. I don't blame her. I can't imagine how she feels, people trying to make her feel better when they don't know the first thing. She's angry, but out of confusion.

She hardly leaves my side and is unusually quiet. In the corridors, I always feel her hand in mine, her head against my shoulder. In class, her chair is planted as close to mine as possible, with only inches of separation. She doesn't want there to be any separation. Throughout each period, she's so close that I can hear her sniff and cry to herself constantly. It crushes my heart to see her so fragile and broken. She's crystal shards that have been dropped repeatedly onto the ground into nothingness.

Very rarely today does she speak to anyone. She only talks to me, but words are few and far between. They're simple fragments, like, "Drama. Let's go," or "c'mon, this way," and each is uttered in a low whisper in my ear.

I decide to take her to lunch off campus so she can escape for a while. I haven't gotten the chance to explore much around England outside of school, so I take her to the first place that pops into my head - the restaurant I took her, or who I thought was her, to get to know my dad when we first got together. Patricia had sent her twin sister Piper instead so she'd seem sophisticated in front of my dad. The memory replays in my mind, making me smile. It was so long ago, and my Patricia has changed so much since then.

"Where are we going?" Patricia whispers.

"You'll see," I say mysteriously and smile at her. I look to see what her reaction is - I expect a smack or an eye roll - but her head is just buried in her chest. Her lips are pursed in a thin, tight line, and she doesn't look at me.

"That's it. Forget the restaurant." I pull off of the road and park on a small patch of grass. "I'm getting the feeling there's something more to this whole situation, and you're in no shape to go out in public," I say as sweetly and gently as I can.

Patricia finally looks up at me and begins to cry. And cry. And cry. I'm just glad she's finally letting it out. Patricia isn't one to show her emotions; she hides them inside of her and lets them build up. I let her cry into my shirt for as long as she needs. When she slows down, I cup her face with my hands and gaze into her eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me everything. Tell me what you feel, what's wrong, what I can do to make it better."

The brave girl I know wipes away the tears and breathes deeply.

"I thought I lost you, Eddie. I thought you… died. You slipped away from my grasp and I thought you were gone forever. People keep telling me things, saying that they're glad you're feeling better, and it's a good thing you're ok because we make a good couple. _A good couple. _Can you believe that? They don't know the story at all. They don't know what happened. All they care about is our image. They don't want our reputation tarnished. Apparently we're all high and mighty and people need that. It's disgusting. They have no respect, no thought about what I may have actually felt like. What I do feel like. I almost lost you forever, and now we know there's some fatal evil that's trying to take you away from me. I don't know what to do."

I feel myself begin to tear inside. I knew Patricia was frightened, but I didn't realize how shocked she was. I didn't exactly get to see what I had looked like, the way Joy had described what happened when Patricia was out of sight, but it must've really taken a toll on Patricia. Whatever she saw frightened her, threw her over the edge. It broke something inside of her, and I don't know how to fix it.

I kiss her. "Look, I never saw exactly what you saw, but I know you better than anybody, and I know it hurts you more than you care to admit, and that makes sense. But don't listen to anyone at school. They don't know what really happened, and they don't love you like I do. Like you said, they care about image, not feelings."

"Did you… did you just say you love me?" Patricia's red, watery eyes widen and her lips curl upwards slightly.

"Yes. Yes, yes yes, Of course I did! How could you think I don't love you? I don't just 'like' you because you're my girlfriend. You're not. You're something more than that, something special. I can't explain in words what you mean to me. I love you."

Patricia dives in for a kiss. When she does, I hear that voice in my head. The woman's voice. It screams in agony, as if it's on its death bed. I realize that the dream may have been meant to scare me, and the whispers of me losing Patricia were a facade.

"I need to tell you something," I say abruptly. I rush into the story of my dream. I observe her expressions as I tell the story to make sure I am not hurting her. Instead, she nods in understanding as if she expected this was what I suffered through.

When I arrive at the part about her, I clutch her hands tightly and speak slowly to make sure she's comfortable with me continuing. She's brave; her smile wavers, but she keeps listening.

"Ok," is all she says. I heave a sigh of relief. Sharing the story with KT and Fabian is one thing, but sharing it with Patricia gives me strength, courage, bravery.

"I wish we could stay here all day," she says.

"Why not?"

Patricia eyes me skeptically.

"My dad will just think I've gone home feeling ill and that you went with me. He kind of knows that I'm the Osirian, and he'll understand. And as for Victor and Trudy? They'll think we're still at school. So as long as we get home before say… 4:30 we should be in the clear."

"And that's the Eddie I remember from two years ago," Patricia teases. "But yeah. I like the idea. How about we go into town? You took me to America once, so now it's my turn to show you the English sites."

"Buckle up. Let's do this."

Everything is going perfectly until the giant hooded thing decides to jump on my car.


	11. Chapter 11

KT'S POV

What happened this morning?

Did I seriously _kiss _Fabian?

Did he seriously kiss _me? _  
I keep trying to tell myself that it was nothing. Fabian was upset so he kissed me to… I don't know, relieve his stress. I'm friends with him. That's all.

On the other hand, maybe I can't get it out of my head because it _did _mean something to me. Maybe I can't get forget about it because I'm not supposed to. Was there something behind the kiss?

I am racking my brain throughout the class. My head is spinning and I feel dizzy. My parents were right - love really is a game. You never know if you're a piece discarded, sitting in the box, waiting for the right player to pick you, or if you're in the game, moving along the board, making your way towards the finish.

Am I a game piece? Or am I still waiting? Even the game pieces are still just 'pieces in the game.' We're all being played, and we can't choose our paths. Our paths are chosen for us.

Just to clarify, I'm completely, utterly confused.

I like Fabian. He's so sweet, kind, smart, and cute, I guess. But I just don't know if I can see us being together. After all we've been through, being with him I feel would just create tension between us, a significant awkwardness that causes distractions. We wouldn't be focused on Sibuna. And, what if we were to break up? Then what would happen? Our closeness would dissolve, fade into nothingness. We'd go our separate ways and it would be exquisitely difficult to be around each other.

On the other hand, we don't know unless we try.

I want to talk to Patricia. She and Eddie, I'm fully aware, have suffered through ups and downs, probably more than any couple I've ever come to know. But the two of them have this connection between them. It's something so special, so perfect, it can't be broken. It can't be taken away. To me, it seems like the ones most broken are the ones who love the most. I see how they look at each other, how they care for one another. They truly, deeply, love each other - even if they will never admit it.

I want a bond like theirs - something so powerful it can't be revoked. I want to know what Patricia feels makes her and Eddie so special. Do I have a bond like that with Fabian?

Although, come to think of it, where is Patricia? Or Eddie? I assume that Patricia has taken an ill Eddie back to Anubis, though there is no way to be sure.

I manage to suffer through another few periods until French. Madame Kahn has a nice way to end the day. He bland speeches send me into daydreams where I can relax and think. Please. I speak French fluently. It's not like I have to pay attention.

That is, until, the unexpected happens.

Madame Kahn is rambling on about French grammatical patterns when a girl walks into the room. She looks younger than a high school student, about 13 or 14, so it seems out of place for her to be here. She has this vibrant look to her, almost as if she brightens everyone's day just by being here. Her straight copper hair cascades down her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes stare at our class, complimented by a bright smile.

"Hi! Um, I'm Cassidy. I'm sort of lost, I think. I'm not exactly good with maps," the girl says to Madame.

Madame raises an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"13, ma'am."

"Then you must be extremely lost. This is the high school premise of the campus. The middle school section is on the other side of the building."

"Oh, ha, actually, you see, I am in high school."

I'm pretty sure everyone in the class is laughing on the inside… as they cackle and howl on the outside.

"I mean I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything from 2 years old and up… so I am graduating a lot earlier than expected."

"Yeah, she's lost," a boy in the back calls out. "Hey, ginger, America's that way!" He points behind himself.

"Watch it, snotbag," Cassidy snaps.

"Ooh, I'm terrified, little girl's gonna hurt me! Someone, call the teletubbies! This girl needs backup!"

Cassidy sneers at the boy and faces Madame with a smile as if the argument never happened.

Madame Kahn grins brightly at Cassidy with that model-like jaw. "You'll want to head down to Mr. Sweet's office. KT there will take you."

"S-Sweet?"

"Yes, dear, he's the principal of this boarding school."

"Oh." I see a lump form in Cassidy's throat.

I rise to escort Cassidy to Sweetie's office. Cassidy follows me, but not before taking one good, long gaze at Madame.

"Have we met?" she asks after a few moments of silent staring.

Madame smiles, but there's something behind her grey eyes. "Well, I think I would remember a… pretty girl like you, dear."

I watch Madame. When she lowers her gaze, I think the light hits her eyes oddly because I swear her eyes flicker red momentarily.


	12. Chapter 12

PATRICIA'S POV

"Eddie! What is that!"

A cloaked figure emerges out of nowhere and springs onto the hood of Eddie's car. I feel the entire vehicle shake violently at the force of the landing.

Eddie's arm creates a barrier in front of me instinctively for protection. I am screaming loudly that I almost miss when the shadowy creature begins to speak.

It emanates this unearthly noise that sends chills down my spine. At first, I only hear little beats of noise, small creaks and cracks. Then the voice grows louder and begins to speak. Its voice is low and deep and definitely not human.

"Osirian," is all it says at first. My eyes widen. Was this the evil burdening Eddie? I glance at him. He's biting his lip and his eyes are scrunched. I know he's in pain, but he doesn't want me to see.

"Osirian!" It bellows again, louder this time. At this, Eddie's arm retracts from in front of me to his forehead where he grasps it in discomfort. A muffled squeal escapes my lips when the figure bangs on the hood.

"OSIRIAN!" At this, I can't hold it back. I scream. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" it says.

Eddie glares at the figure, motionless. I know he's deciding if he should go and fight, leaving me in the car.

I look closely at the figure as Eddie ponders the options. A black hood covers what I first thought was a face, but what I see now is that the hood is cloaking a black empty space. There's no face, nothing. Just darkness.

Emerging from the dark hood come two red circles of light. I scream loudly and nudge Eddie, not taking my eyes away from the creature. Fear bubbles inside of me as the red glows widen and form a pair of gleaming red eyes. I feel as if I've encountered them before.

"Patricia," Eddie says fiercely. "Whatever you do, stay in the car. Don't come out to get me. It isn't safe."

"Eddie, no, you can't!"

"I'm sorry." He kisses me passionately, and it resonates with me oddly, as if it's the last time I'll ever feel his lips in this way.

"I love you," he says softly.

I release his hand from my grasp, already regretting letting his touch leave mine.

Eddie cautiously unlocks his door and plants his feet firmly and bravely on the ground. He slams the door as the figure nears the car so as to make sure it cannot penetrate where I am.

Even through locked doors and closed windows, I still hear and see the fight vividly. Eddie's hands illuminate a purplish glow, and it begins to brighten. Instantaneously, the light jets forward and reaches the figure where it's blasted out of the air. Eddie's solemn expression wavers as a new emotion crosses his face - hope.

The feeling is lost when the creature springs back to consciousness and charges angrily at Eddie. The figure refuses to lose yet again.

The figure bounds forward and strikes Eddie down with a massive blow. Eddie is flat on his back on the grass. Blood is streaming from his mouth and forehead.

"Eddie!" I scream, before realizing that is a horrid idea. The figure whisks its head to me and slams against the windowpane. My heart jumps and beats faster than ever before.

I know that I'm dead. Not yet, but any minute now.

I prepare for the worst until I hear a strangled cry. I immediately assume it's Eddie. But, when an orange beam of light cross the sky from off in the distance and blasts the figure to the ground, I feel almost uplifted. I watch as the figure crumbles to ash beneath me.

I wait for a moment to be sure the figure will not reform before unlocking the door. I trip on the ledge as I bolt out to Eddie who's still lying limp on the marshy grass. He's breathing, but faintly. I cry out in exasperation, knowing that there's little chance anyone is nearby to help.

"Eddie, listen to me. Can you hear me? Eddie?" I cry desperately. "Eddie, wake up."

Tears roll down my cheek and land on his bloody forehead. "Wake up. Please wake up."

I stroke his matted golden hair, caressing each silky strand. He's covered in blood and barely breathing, which makes me wonder if I'll ever get to tell him I love him back. I could say it to him now, make sure that even if he's unconscious at the moment, he'll get to hear me say it to him before he's gone. But what meaning will that have? Even if he does hear me, it's not like I'd get to see his reaction, have him kiss me, pull me close to him. Just one last time.

"Wake up, wake up. I need you."

I gently kiss Eddie's forehead. Without warning, he abruptly shoots upright, colliding heads with me.

"EDDIE!" I scream breathlessly. "You're alive!"

"Sort of," he moans with a broad grin. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze. He winces, so I loosen my grip but I don't let go.

"Get in the car. I'm driving you home," I say. "It's close to 4 and you need to rest."

"Thanks, Patricia."

On the drive home, we don't talk much. We vaguely discuss the matter. There wasn't much to say; we saw what happened, and we're just happy to be alive.

"I'm glad you're ok, Eddie," I say, breaking the silence.

"I know," is all he says. His mouth is still swollen and bloody and it's painful for him to speak.

Taking a deep breath, I open my lips to declare my feelings to him profusely.

"I have almost lost you twice within three days of starting senior year. I don't know what I'd do without you. Twice have I felt my heart break, seeing you beat up and mangled on the ground. Twice have I thought that I may never see you again. Twice have I thought I may never be the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that without you, I don't work right. I need you. I love you."

"I know."


	13. Chapter 13

MARA'S POV

If I want to be valedictorian, I have a lot of work to do.

I am checking the new girl Cassidy's grade records, and she has received grades I've never even heard of. Her GPA is almost a 5.5.

The worst part is she's only 13.

If I can't catch up to a 13 year old self-proclaimed braniac, then I have no chance of getting anywhere in life.

When I come to the decision that I need to study harder, I march diligently into the hallway where three empty classrooms are permitted for study purposes. For a half hour or so, I am completely along, working on some chemistry assignments. When the half hour is up, a boy strides into my previously solitary classroom who I recognize as Callan Holmes, one of three new boys at Anubis.

Callan walks in with a perfect posture and a smirk painted on his face as if he feels he's the most important person in the world. His silky brown hair was sleeked back which made his irritatingly green eyes pop. I am not a fan of guys who think that there's nothing more important than impressing people with their looks instead of brains. Callan was the definition of that type of guy.

"Oh, you're Jaffray, aren't you? That total braniac nerd girl from Anubis?" he says.

My jaw drops open. _What _did he just say?  
"Uh, the name's Mara. And I'm not a 'total braniac nerd girl.'"

"So what do you consider yourself to be?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I hate guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Yes, guys who think they're so perfect and special and handsome who are truly just arrogant and stuck up and snotty. Guys like you."

"That's hurtful. You hardly know me!" he says with a fake smile.

I groan and roll my eyes. "I'd like to get back to studying. So if you're lost, the mirrors in the men's lavatory are that way."

"Actually, contrary to what you might think, I'm also here to study. I was top of my class back at my old school, and I intend to keep that reputation and become valedictorian."

I stare at him. "You? Top of the class? Valedictorian? HA!"

"Well, that's rude. See, you don't really know me."

Callan sneers at me with a smug grin.

"Yeah, well…" I begin, searching for a comeback. "Just shut up and let me work."

"Or, how about we work together?" he proposes slyly. "I have some interesting insights on some topics that you never would've theorized."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

Callan sits in the chair next to me, even though he knows he's unwelcome. He gets exquisitely close to me, which just makes me angrier than I already am.

"Oh please," Callan says, pointing to my chemistry paper. "_Non, non, non._ _C'est ridicule!" _

"What?"

"You don't speak French, Jaffray? Remind me how you intend to win valedictorian again?"

"I know what that meant!" I snap harshly. "I said 'what' as in what do you mean this is ridiculous?"

"Listen, Jaffray. Chemistry is my best subject, and it _obviously _isn't yours. Let me help you out with this." He's extremely close; when he talks, I can feel his breath on my face.

"Fine." Something about him makes me uncomfortable, and I don't know why I relent to letting him help me.

"Good. Let's start with this first paragraph. I've seen slugs write better than this."


	14. Chapter 14

JOY'S POV

"Joy, Sibuna meeting, five minutes. Meet in the hallway downstairs," a voice who I recognize as Amber's says from behind the door to my bedroom.

I glance at the clock: 5:30. Dinner will be served soon, and Patricia is still nursing Eddie. I don't know why Amber would call a meeting _now. _

Ignoring the ridiculous timing, I change out of my uniform and into a blouse and jeans and descend the staircase. Fabian and KT are already waiting at the bottom, looking extremely cozy…

"Hey, guys," I say, startling them. They back away from each other and retract their arms behind their backs. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Fabian interjects. "Nope, just talking about, you know, Sibuna stuff… Anything new?"

"Um actually-''

SIBUNA!" Amber squeals. She races downstairs and greets us excitedly, her hand covering her right eye - the symbol of Sibuna.

"Ok, we have 15 minutes of privacy until dinner. Let's make this quick. Where are Alfie, Patricia and Eddie?" KT asks.

"Patricia is taking care of Eddie still, and I don't exactly know where Alfie is," Amber says.

"Here!" Alfie calls from behind. He strolls from his room to where we stand in the foyer. "Anything Sibuna-y to report?"  
"Yes," KT, Amber and I report at the same time.

"You go first," I tell KT. Not to be polite, but because I have no idea how to explain what I saw.

"Yesterday, when that new girl Cassidy came, I had to escort her to Sweetie's office. When we walked past Madame Kahn's desk, Cassidy stopped and talked to her, and I watched Madame. I think… I think I saw her eyes change red like Alfie saw."

I stare blankly at KT. "That's… odd."

"Yeah," Amber agrees. "I didn't believe Alfie, but now that KT says she saw it too… I don't know what to think."

"Tomorrow, in French, I say we all watch carefully," I suggest. "But anyway, for now, Amber and I have something to share."

All heads turn in my direction, causing me to hesitate. I don't know how to explain.

"This morning before school, Amber and I were in the kitchen getting breakfast. I bent down to grab my bag and accidentally tripped the new girl Esmay Verne. Her bag contents spilled all over the floor and I bent down to help her pick them up. One of the things she dropped was a necklace… a necklace you'd all recognize."

"Joy…" Fabian's mood darkens. "Was it…"  
"It was. Esmay had a locket exactly like Nina's."


	15. Chapter 15

ESMAY'S POV

Nina? Who is Nina?

I just stood at the top of the stairs and listened to their nervous conversation about a locket exactly like mine belonging to a girl named Nina. I have never heard of a Nina.

My hand tightly grips my locket. I know something is powerful about this locket, something indescribably supernatural, but even though I feel I've managed to keep it a secret all these years, they somehow know about it, and they know it's a big deal. If I can get initiated into their little club, make them trust me, maybe they'll tell me what they know. Maybe they'll give me information on what this locket is and why it's so powerful.

I whisper:

"Oh, brother, where are you? I need your help. Without your guidance, I am lost. I do not know why you sent me here, what my purpose is. I've only come to know that my locket isn't the only one of its kind and that it is a thing of immense power. Help me. Hear me. I need your help."


	16. Chapter 16

Cassidy's POV

I don't trust Madame Kahn.

And no matter what she says, we've met before.

I don't know where. I don't know when.

I just know that we've met before.

Everyday when I walk into French class 10th period, I get this nervous jolt sent down my spine, like something is going to happen - something bad. I feel as if I should just run out of there, dash out of the classroom and never look back.

Madame is no ordinary teacher, either. First, she looks like she is still in high school. She also has this odd way of confronting students and making them feel uncomfortable. Her grey eyes stare at her students as if she's peering into their souls and reminding them of their worst nightmares…

That may be a hyperbole, but it's not too far off.

Then there's Eddie.

He's nothing like I expected he'd be like. I had had him pegged as a rebellious, snarky teenager with no respect for authority. I thought he'd be irritating and selfish and a self-described comedian.

He is nothing like that.

Eddie, for the few days I've been at the school, has been sitting in the back of the classroom with the girl who I've realized must be Patricia. _The _Patricia. He's been quiet and somber, never talking, never confident. Even back at Anubis during meals, he'll rarely pipe into the conversation. He always sits at the end table with Patricia by his side, only talking to her, scooting away from the group. He'll stare at his soup as if he expects it to dance or do something. He almost looks… lost. Broke. Despaired. Something must've happened before I arrived here.

I know I'll find out soon enough.

I didn't expect my arrival to go this way. I expected to meet Eddie and connect with him so I could explain everything. It seems as if my mission may take slightly longer than I presumed originally.

I really want to talk to Eddie. I want to remind him of who he is, how important he is. I wonder if he is aware of the great evil threatening… _his _family. Him, his dad, Patricia… they're all in danger. Only Eddie can stop it… _with some help… _but he may not know what's coming.

I glance behind me. Eddie is slouched, his head buried in his chest. His hands are neatly folded and resting on the desk. I begin to worry that Eddie may know more - or have seen more - than I thought. I worry about his attitude. This isn't at all like she described Eddie, the vivacious, vibrant, mischievous boy always getting into trouble. This is Eddie, the depressed, deeply saddened boy who doesn't know what's about to hit him.


	17. Chapter 17

October

AMBER'S POV

"Crap."

I look at the schedule and see that it's my turn to wash the dishes after the meal is complete.

"Trudy, do I have to do the dishes tonight? I have a ton of homework that's calling my name…"

"You're not getting off that easily, young lady," Trudy remarks as she tosses me a soggy towel. "Get to work."

"Shouldn't there be someone else here helping me at least? Where is…" I glance at the schedule. "Beck Oliver?"

Beck Oliver. He is one of the newer boys who started at the beginning of term. I haven't gotten to spend much time with him, but from afar, he seems like a total catch. He's tall, blonde, athletic, and crazy smart. He's a paradox in himself - tall, blonde athletic… and smart. It's just unnatural - yet intriguing.

"He'll be here soon," Trudy assures. "He came home late from school so he's in his room changing out of his uniform."

For some reason I can't get the image of a shirtless Beck changing clothes out of my mind.

"Hey, Amber!" I hear an enthusiastic voice call over my shoulder. Whisking my head around, I see it's Beck. A smile broadens at my lips.

"Hey. Grab some gloves. It gets messy here on out," I say, stupidly. I feel like smacking myself. Who says that?

Fortunately, Beck laughs and shoves it aside as if it never happened. Thankfully.

We each scrub dishes silently. I am standing breathtakingly close to him, but we still don't speak. I like to watch him work. He has this gentleness about him. When he scrubs a dish, his smooth hands grip the cloth and lace the edges of the plate gracefully.

I am so caught up in observing Beck that I forget I am working too. An ivory plate slips from my grasp and falls to the floor with a thud. It cracks, and sharp shards shear my exposed ankles. The shard draws blood and it sends a volt of pain up my leg.

"OW!" I shriek, falling onto the floor and landing on more shards.

"Amber! Are you ok?" Beck squeals. He lunges forward with an extended arm to pull me up. I intertwine my fingers with his as he yanks me upright. He's pulls me so swiftly that I lose my balance and fall into him.

"Whoa! Haha! You're more than a klutz than I had pegged a girl like you for," he says teasingly.

"This doesn't exactly happen often…" I can't meet his eyes.

"Ouch, that looks painful," he says, motioning at the gash on my ankle. "Sit down. I'll grab a plaster - um, do you know where those might be?"

I manage a weak chuckle. "They're in that drawer over there."

Beck briskly jogs to the medicine drawer and rummages for a plaster. He comes back with a humorous worried expression which makes me laugh.

"Dr. Beck is here to save the day. Extend your ankle. STAT!"

At this, I lift my leg and laugh undeniably hard. He unwraps the plaster and gently massages it across my wound.

"Another life saved by Dr. Beck." He says this while standing up with his fists on his hips in the superhero stance. "My prescription, fair lady, is on this card." He hands me a ripped napkin. "Though of course, you can't read it. I'm a doctor. I have terrible handwriting.

I laugh so hard I'm surprised milk doesn't begin to fly out of my nostrils.

"Why, thank you doctor," I say in the dialect of a damsel in distress. "I shall be sure to provide you with a token of my gratitude."

"Well, perhaps…" he begins slyly. "A kiss upon my cheek to thank for my services?"

"Ok, how did we get from emergency room doctors to renaissance royals?"

"I don't know…" he says perplexedly. "How about that payment now?"

I smile brightly and stand up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I completely forget that my ankle is throbbing, that I'm bleeding, that pain is shooting up my leg. Instead, I only focus on the fact that my lips are planted on Beck's soft, smooth cheek. A spark flies through my body, and I feel electricity circulate.

"Um… I have to… I have to go… bye…"

I dash out of the room without looking back - though there is still elation painted on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

JEROME'S POV

Joy's a perfect girl, don't get me wrong.

The only downside is she's so involved, so ambitious - which can be a great thing - but she's always roping me into planning some big event. Today, in school, she came up with the idea of a Halloween party at Anubis and wants me to help with the planning. I can't exactly decline, after all she's done for me - plus she _is_ sort of my girlfriend. I love her to death, but she can be very high strung.

"Jerome, any ideas for the party?" she asks, a hopeful smile on her face. "I'm not saying we go all out, but I want there to definitely be some big Halloween prank. You're the master at that." She winks at me sweetly.

"I'm sure I have something up my sleeve. Leave it to me, babe." I kiss her and head to my room, leaving her to plan diligently.

I am greeted by an unexpected surprise.

Alfie's legs are sticking out from beneath my bed, wriggling and squirming endlessly.

I laugh. "Ha! Alfie, _what _are you doing?"

Alfie shoots out from beneath the bed, and I hear a thud.

"Did you just whack your head?"

"Never mind that. So I hear you and Joy are planning a Halloween party?" he says hopefully.

"Uh, yeah… sorry, I really don't think I can answer any more questions until you explain just what exactly you were doing dancing on the floor under my bed," I say, cackling.

"Well, I assumed we'd be putting on the greatest prank of all time. I mean, it _is _Halloween after all. This is the perfect opportunity to wow everyone with the greatest senior prank _ever." _Alfie grins, waiting for my response.

"Ok, sure, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"OH! Right. I remembered that box of costumes and prank supplies you had under your bed so I was looking for it."

"You know, you really could've led with that."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

I groan irritatedly. "Moving along, did you have any ideas in mind for a prank?"

"Um, this is me we're talking about. Of _course _I have something in mind."


	19. Chapter 19

EDDIE'S POV

"I'd like you all to turn in the assignment by next Friday at the _latest, _no exceptions."

I hate how Madame Kahn always glares at me when she says no exceptions.

"_BRRRINNG!" _

_Yes, _I think. _Saved by the bell. _

I am about to dash out of the classroom when I hear a soft voice call my name.

"Eddie," Madame Kahn says suspiciously. "May I speak to you, please?"

I glance nervously at Patricia. She gives me a worried nod of her assent and exits, leaving me alone in the room with Madame Kahn.

"Um, can I help you Madame?" I ask questioningly.

"Oh, no need. Call me Malia."

I raise my eyebrow in confusion. No teacher has ever asked me to call them by their last name - most of the time I get in trouble for that.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No, no dear," she smiles at me, but I sense another emotion tugging behind her expression. "I just thought it was time for… a little chat."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Well, I was just worried that something was troubling you. The way your dad described you, I had expected you to be my little rebel." She winks at me, and for some reason I taste vomit in my mouth.

"You're not at all what I had expected. You're quiet, and a very good student, actually. Focused, determined. You seem like you have a goal in mind."  
"Just trying to graduate Mada… Malia."

"That's good."

She falls silent, and I feel awkward tension sweep over us. It bothers me, for some reason, to be shut in a solitary room with a young teacher like… like her. Something about her twists my insides.

"Take a seat, Eddie," she says. I slump to a desk, and as I'm about to sit, she clears her throat and motions to her desk… right next to her.

"Um, Madame, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh, Eddie, what's the matter?" Her grey eyes lock with mine and a twisted grimace paints her face. "No one has to know!"

"WHAT?" I demand.

"You're nothing like I expected, Sweetie. You're _much _better."

"Let me out! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I bolt to the door and turn the knob.

"NO! NO!" Madame Kahn lets out a murderous cry. Her hands thrust forward in the direction of the door, and I hear a latch. The door is locked.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Oh, yes," she says. "This will be much more fun than I was told… _Osirian."_

"No - how do you know what I am? H-how is that possible?"

She narrows her grey eyes - no, _red _eyes. "You're more powerful than I ever imagined. I can sense it. This will be… and interesting year."

"Let me out!" I scream again. But it's no use. Madame Kahn knows what I am, which means she's powerful. More powerful than me. The door is locked, and I can't open it from this inside.

_From the inside. _

When Madame is satisfied with herself, she strolls delightedly to the supply closet, rummaging for something, which I can only assume is something to use against me. The moment I'm positive she isn't watching me, I slip my phone out of my pocket and begin to send a text to Patricia. I see that I've already missed three worried texts from her, wondering where I am.

_Locked in French classroom with a whacked up Madame. GET. ME. OUT. _

_-Eddie. _

I click send and impatiently wait for a response.

Within a few moments, I hear a tug at the door. I mumble "thank GOD!" and await Patricia.

The door swings open, and I see a fraught Patricia standing in the doorway. I kiss her in relief, and we discreetly slip through the doorway, pleading and praying Madame Kahn misses us leaving.

Unfortunately our prayers are not answered.

A bellow of murderous rage escapes the classroom and an angered Madame Kahn marches towards us with impeccable speed that it's a strain to stay out of reach. Patricia's hand is tightly wound with mine as I tug her along the dark corridor, away from Madame. I don't want Patricia to see that I'm worried, so I manage to be a few inches ahead of her as we travel through the maze of our school. On the inside, I'm horrified that Madame may be the furious evil we're supposed to be aware of. I didn't notice it at the time, but by being close to her now I have a sharp pain in my hands and forehead. I wonder if it's just a coincidence. I pray that it is.

I whisk my throbbing forehead 90 degrees to see where Madame is in relation to us. I see she's gaining speed, but can't attack us since we're surrounded by students in a public corridor. Patricia's hand grips mine tighter and I feel her body pressed against mine.

"What's going on?" she whispers when we turn a corner so that Madame can't hear.

"I saw the eyes," I say blatantly.

"You mean - you saw her eyes change red?" I see her lip quiver as she speaks. I hate to push this on her, after all she's been through. I know she is weak and fraught. She's broken inside, and my bringing up my life is in danger doesn't exactly ease her fragile mind.

"Yes," I say, but that's all I say. But I feel like I have to add the next observation. "I - I think she might be linked to the evil we're watching out for. When that hooded figure jumped on my car and attacked us, two glowing red orbs shown and were exactly the same color and illumination of Madame's."

A lump forms in Patricia's throat. "Ok," is all she says. She stops abruptly and points to a massive doorway that I do not recognize. "In here."

"What's in there?"

"Don't know. I've never been down this way… I think. Actually, I'm not sure." Even though she's unsure she opens the door and I volunteer to enter first.

Say what you want about chivalry, but I know there's no way Patricia would ever step into an unfamiliar place first - at least currently.

There's no light switch, so I guide Patricia in discreetly and pull her close to me. We sit in a dark corner, and as I close the door, I see Madame at the other end of the hallway, rummaging through supply closets and classrooms. I know she'll be here soon, but I need the time to tell things to Patricia. I don't know how this will end.

It's too dark to see Patricia, but I can sense her. I feel her pressed against me, her head burrowed in my chest. Muffled sobs seep through her mangled frown. I gently shut the door silently so as not to draw the attention of Madame.

"Patricia," I whisper through the darkness. But that is all I say.

It is quiet. The two of us sit tightly together, awaiting our fate. We know that Madame Kahn will search and search, determined to find us. I think it's time to let Patricia know why.

"I have suspicions about Madame," I say. "I know I mentioned her eyes glowing, and I'm beginning to wonder if she was not only linked to whatever we saw in my car, but that she was whatever we saw. I don't know who or what she is, but there is one thing I can be certain. She is dangerous. I refuse to let her harm you, whatever she might be. I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this and make it all go away. If Victor is correct, if there is an evil more powerful than anything we've ever faced before, then I need to get Sibuna involved. I hate to involve more people into this, but we need help. I'm weak, and my powers are growing, and if something happens to me, you can't face this alone."

Patricia's warm hands graze my chest and her hot breath tingles my neck. "Ok."

I lean forward and kiss her head, pulling her close to me.

An aggressive knock raps against the opposite side of the door. My heart skips a beat, and I know that it's Madame.

"It's ok," I whisper, but I know it is not. I hear her first pound again, this time more angrily. She pounds and pounds and pounds… until the door swings open. A pair of gleaming red eyes blaze ferociously ahead of me. Unearthly heat emanates from the figure in front of me in the darkness, and musty smog swirls eerily around my entire person.

Even though I'm fully aware it's Kahn, I still feel fear circulate inside of me. She's morphed into this shadowy dementor-like creature with fiery eyes and inflicting fear within both Patricia and me.

Kahn screams a dreadful, inhumanly scream, and my world turns black.


	20. Chapter 20

CASSIDY'S POV

The boarders at Anubis are a strange bunch. I will nonchalantly stroll down the carpeted corridors and witness groups of students whispering or motioning discreetly at each other with some sort of secret gesture. None of them seem to notice I'm there; they go along minding their own business, but carry it out as if they're still avoiding being seen. As if they're evading a greater threat to their secrets.

The weirdest experience occurs when I casually walk in front of my own room and hear a group of people, more than just my three roommates, talking nervously.

Listening closely, I recognize a few of the voices. I hear Joy, but it seems like she's the only one of my three roommates in there. The rest of the group is made up of a distinctly voiced Amber, KT, Fabian, and Alfie.

"I haven't seen Eddie or Patricia since after French," I hear Joy say. She sounds extremely shaken, as if this is a scary circumstance.

"I'm sure they're ok," Fabian says reassuringly.

I'm fearful for Eddie, instantly wondering if it's got to him. I know that eventually I'll have to tell him what's happening, explain it all thoroughly, but it seems as if these guys know bits and pieces of the full story. I wonder if they know about Eddie.

"Look," says Joy shakily. "Patricia was telling me about some things that happened to her and Eddie. Bad things. They were attacked in the woods while driving, and she said it had horrible red eyes, just like we've seen Madame's change into. I've seen it, KT has seen it, Patricia and Eddie have seen something similar. We shouldn't ignore it. Madame Kahn should be at the top of our suspects list. I don't want Eddie or my best friend getting hurt - or worse."

"Joy, I don't want to worry you further, but what if Eddie and Patricia are being attacked right now? What if that's why you haven't seen them all day?" Amber suggests. This causes a whimper to emanate from Joy. I hear a thud, which I can only assume means Joy fell onto the ground, either out of fear or fainting.

"They'll be alright," Fabian says to comfort Joy. "Eddie is powerful. He's an Osirian. He should be able to hold of Madame."

_So they do know about Eddie._

It comes to my attention that Eddie hasn't even truly met me yet. We haven't spoken properly, and why would we? He doesn't know who I am. Or how I am of importance.

"No!" Joy screams. "They might not be alright! Victor said that Eddie's powers are still developing, and he's getting stronger. But even though his abilities have improved significantly, he's still susceptible. Victor blatantly said that whatever we're dealing with is stronger and deadlier than anything we've ever faced before. He said that it was able to penetrate a mind as strong as Eddie's and make him go insane. Eddie is stronger than any of us, and the evil has targeted his powers and made him crazy. You didn't see what happened to him last month. I did. It was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. And it was caused by whatever has been attacking him. They are most definitely _not _alright."

I hear Joy panting breathlessly, clearly scarred. I don't know what happened to Eddie last month, but Joy sounds like she was paralyzed with horror.

"We need to find them," KT says, agreeing with Joy. "They are in trouble. School is over, and they aren't back yet. From what Joy has said, I get the feeling that they wouldn't voluntarily be away from a group. It sounds to me that they'd want to stay close to us and the house."

"Alright," Alfie says. "Let's go back to the school, check there first. Then maybe we'll worry about what may be holding them back."

The door swings open, and 5 petrified faces stare are me.

"Cassidy?" Fabian says fearfully. "Wh-how much did you hear?"

"Enough to prove my suspicions"

"S-suspicions?"

"I know all about Eddie, and I got the feeling you guys knew too. Hearing you talk about the Osirian made me know I can trust you - as long as you trust me."  
"Trust you?"

"Look, I know about Eddie, and I know about this evil that's stirring. You need my help, and you can't exactly pretend you don't. I know too much."

The five exchange nervous glances. With a haggard look, Fabian nods his assent for the group.

"Fine. If what you say is true, and you do know something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, and to tell us the complete truth. Everything you know."

"Perfect. Just not here."  
"Why?"  
"I heard everything. Next time you want to keep a conversation private, I recommend not standing behind a thin door. It's not exactly soundproof, you know."


	21. Chapter 21

KT'S POV

We wait patiently for Cassidy to begin to speak, to tell us what she knows. She seems uncomfortable, even though she was the one who practically forced us to let her in. I can't fathom what she must know. If she knows more than we do about this horrible evil sweeping over us, then no wonder she's fraught.

"Cassidy," I say quietly, urging her to go on. "C'mon."

"This was a mistake," she says. "I can hardly handle the truth, much less put this weight on your shoulders."

"You have no idea what we've been through the three years before this. We can handle anything," Amber states confidently.

"You don't understand," Cassidy says sorrowfully. "Madame Kahn isn't what you think. I think… I think I've met her before. She's powerful. Evil. Something Eddie can't handle by himself. He… he needs help." She stutters on the word help as if she fears it.

"Cassidy," Fabian says calmly. "What is Madame?"

"The truth is, I don't know exactly. Whatever she is is still too powerful for Eddie. I have no idea what she is. I've done boatloads of research, but nothing adds up. There's nothing remotely resembling Kahn's state."

"Her state?" I ask.

"I have this feeling that whatever she may be, it isn't voluntary. I feel that she isn't purposefully, or even knowingly, attacking Eddie."

"Why is that?"

"The eyes. I think when they change, she turns into a monster. There might be something inside of her, trying got control her, but she doesn't even know she's hosting it. In a normal state, she can act like a regular woman."

Fabian's eyes light up. He bounds across the room and opens Joy's laptop, typing frantically into the URL bar.

"Fabes, what is it?" Joy asks.

For a moment, he doesn't speak. After scrolling and searching different sites, he leaps into the air screaming "YES!" repeatedly.

I muster a laugh and ask him what he's doing. He stops twirling and stares at me. He smiles and grabs my shoulders.

"I found it. I know what she is, I think," he whispers.

My eyes bulge so large I'm surprised they don't fall out of my head.

"Cassidy said something that reminded me of something Jasper told me two years ago. He mentioned that there was a legend that Egyptian gods and goddesses would possess the bodies of weak minded mortals. Hosts. That's what they were called." Fabian is so elated at his discovery, proud that he's made this find, that I can just see delight in his eyes.

"That actually sounds considerably accurate," Cassidy agrees. "I know I've heard that legend before, but it slipped my mind… which is weird, considering I have an eidetic memory…" she immediately begins to worry about why she's forgotten something. It seems impossible to her that an imperative piece of information has slipped her perfect mind. She begins frantically pacing, determined to recall what she's forgotten.

"So a host… like she's possessed by a god or goddess? That sounds so far fetched," I say.

"According to this, it's happened in ancient Egyptian times. A god would seek out a weak minded yet able bodied being to control, completely take over, become the mortal. The mortal would act like him or herself but would occasionally succumb involuntarily to the god's will. They'd be capable of harnessing all of the powers of the god. It's basically as if a god is taking a physical form for them to meander on earth," Fabian thoroughly explains.

"Wait," Amber interjects. "So Madame Kahn has some ancient god stuck inside of her making her go crazy and attack Eddie?"

"Wow, Amber, you actually followed along," I tease. She sneers at me, but the proud smile never leaves her face.

"Now, of course, this is only a hunch, but it seems like a probable solution," Fabian says.

"Cassidy," I say. "You said you knew a lot about this. Is there anything else?"

She pauses in the midst of her panic and turns to face me, a shaky smile on her face. "I don't understand. I feel like I'm forgetting everything. Everything, all of what Fabian just said, I know it all. I knew it before. Now I can't remember it at all. What if the god or goddess is purposely making me forget everything so we have no advantage? I know for sure I have heard ways of stopping this!"

The rest of us don't know what to say. I urge her to tell us what she does know in the hopes it will jog her memory.

"I've told you most of what I know."

"You promised to tell us everything," Fabian argues.

"I know… I just can't tell you one thing…"

"Cassidy, you assured us you'd tell us the entire truth, every bit of it. You swore."

"I know!" She's on the verge of tears and I don't know why. "But… I can't tell you… yet. It's too personal at the moment. I need to speak to Eddie."

"Eddie?" I'm confused. "What does Eddie have to do with something you're hiding? You two don't know each other. You've never spoken."

"He has everything to do with it. I can't let you know before he does."

"Know what?" Fabian demands.

"His past. Who he is. Why he is what he is. What his purpose is."

At this, the five of us stare perplexedly at one another. Cassidy knows about Eddie's past?

"I… I thought… all I know is that Eddie's parents divorced. Eddie and his mom moved to America and he's lived there his entire life. And he's a descendant of some Egyptian pharaoh or something." I blurt out all I've heard about Eddie, but something inside of me tells me it's wrong.

"You don't know the least bit about Eddie," Cassidy cries. "All that you just said, it's a lie. A cover up. It was made to make Eddie never uncover the truth. He thinks what you just said is true but it's not. None of it."

Fabian changes the subject to trail away from the mysterious knowledge of Cassidy. I don't understand how it is possible for Cassidy to know the truth, or why, but I listen to Fabian and forget about it."

"Here's what I propose. We all want to know the truth, and we can only get that from Madame Kahn. Of course, we can't simply stroll up to her desk and ask if there's some evil god living inside of her. She might not even have any idea that she's a host, if she is. Tomorrow is the day before Halloween, so while everyone is busy planning and setting up for the party, we do a Sibuna stakeout at the school. We spend the night there, see what Eddie and Patricia know, and find out what Madame has been up to."

We all nod in agreement, admitting that it may be the only option we have. We unanimously decide to spend the night and take turns on the watch for any suspicious activity. As far as we know, Madame never leaves the building. We may have her cornered.

"Jerome and I are in charge of the party," Joy says. "I need to stay. Plus I can cover for you guys. Just… just be careful tomorrow. I've seen the effects this god can have on someone as powerful as Eddie."

"Don't worry, Joy," Fabian says. "We're Sibuna. We're a team. We can handle anything."

It is decided that I, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Cassidy will find Eddie and Patricia and discuss our plan. Then the 7 of us will spend the night of the school, hoping to uncover the truth about Madame.

A voice bellows from downstairs:

"It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

I chuckle lightly. Oh, classic Victor. I exit the room and step into the hall, Fabian right behind me. Once everyone else is back in their own rooms, I turn to Fabian and stop him from going downstairs.

"Good plan," I say brightly. "You make a good leader."

"Why, thank you. I like to think I hold this team together," he jokes. Goodnight, KT." He kisses me on the cheek and goes downstairs, leaving me standing alone in the hallway, grinning broadly to myself.


	22. Chapter 22

PATRICIA'S POV

Pain. Pain is all I feel. I'm writhing around in sheer, utter agony, wincing and squealing, my eyes scrunched shut. When I decide to open them, I notice that I am lying on my back in a lonely white room. Machinery surrounds me on all sides, and a tube is inserted into my right arm. I'm in a hospital.

I rack my brain to try to remember the events leading to me being here. I distinctly remember being stuck somewhere with Eddie… Yes, definitely Eddie. But Eddie is all I can remember. I remember nothing else aside being in a dark, dank area with Eddie.

Scanning my surroundings, I see no one else is within the room. There are no nurses or doctors. Do my friends know I am here? I can't help but wonder why exactly I am here.

The heavy metal door creaks open and three women with white masks and coats enter. Through her mask, a blonde nurse says to me:

"How are you feeling, Miss Williamson?"

I stare at her bewildered. "Um, fine? Why am I here?"

A redheaded nurse with long eyelashes says:

"You were found unconscious in a closet in your school. We're not sure as to how it happened, so we're hoping your memory will jog soon so you can relay the details." She says it with such a flat tone that even though I cannot see her mouth, I know she is frowning.

"Wait, is Eddie here? Where is he? Is he ok? I need to see him!" I'm shouting now, my voice shaky and unsteady.

I shoot upright and scream, writhing my way out of the bed. The three nurses try to hold me back down, but I slap and hit and wriggle until I'm standing. I slug my way to the door until I feel a slight prick in my arm and the world turns dark.

When I wake up, I'm back on the stiff metal table, three more tubes in my arms.

"Where is he?" I ask repeatedly. The nurses ignore my plea and continue to run tests and examine my machinery. "Are any of my friends here?"

As if on cue, the door swings open and a receptionist says:

"Miss Williamson, a girl who says she is your friend Joy Mercer is here to see you. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes!"I squeal, almost screaming with delight. Joy enters the room, and the nurses leave me to talk with her.

Joy smiles, but there is something hidden behind it. Fear? Sorrow? She sits on the edge of my bed and grabs my hand.

"Patricia, are you ok?" she whispers.

"I think. Have you seen Eddie?"

Joy just giggles solemnly. "You're so devoted," she jokes.

I don't smile back.

"Look, Trix, I need to know what happened to you. We've all been so worried about you two. You were gone for hours, and then Madame Kahn reported you two unconscious to Mr. Sweet. He drove you two here, and you've been here for hours. It's already gone into the next day. Did… did this have anything to do with Madame?" Joy urges me to tell my story.

My eyes bulge. Madame reported us to Eddie's dad? She knocked us out, then sent us to the hospital. What could her motivation possibly be? To get us away from school? To incapacitate me? Is Eddie ok?

"Patricia? Hey, look. Eddie is ok. I just saw him," she says, as if reading my mind. But it's not like she'd have to. Of course I'm thinking about Eddie. "Are you feeling better, because, you know, there's the Halloween party at the house tonight!" she sings.

I force a smile, but I'm only thinking of Eddie. I wonder where he is, how he is feeling. As the Osirian, what if he was more affected by the figure than I was?

"Joy, where did you see him? What room was he in?

"Room? Patricia, you were knocked out. Not him. He's waiting outside."

My eyes light up. "He's ok! But why didn't he come into see me?"

Joy grins. "Of course he did. He stayed by your side the entire time the nurses were checking you out. They told him to leave and he's been sitting outside tapping his feet and biting his nails for 10 minutes. It got irritating."

I heave a sigh of relief. But then a thought crosses my swirling mind. Why was I harmed by Madame and not Eddie? It doesn't make any sense.

"Did Eddie tell you what happened?" I ask.

"He told me all about Madame, about the car fight, and how she can transform into this figure. I told him that Fabian and Cassidy made a discovery too."

"Cassidy?"

"We-we let her in. She said she knew all about Madame already. She has an eidetic memory and has been to Egypt, so she's useful. And… she kind of overheard us. Plus, she said she knew something about Eddie, which worries me slightly."

"She knows about Eddie? Did you tell her about the Osirian?"

"She already knew somehow."

"Ok, now how is that possible? Never mind, what did she and Fabian find?"

"They have this theory going that Madame is what's called a host, which means she's hosting an Egyptian god or goddess and it's living inside of her, possessing her mind and taking control. They also planned a stakeout of the school, so if you're up to it tonight, come after the party, ok? We're going to get the truth." She smiles boldly at this plan.

"I'm always up for Sibuna. It's Madame I'm wary about. After all she's done to Eddie, I experience distraught feelings around her. I get… scared."

"Patricia? Scared? That's a new one," Joy jokes, but I do not smile back. Joy sees that this doesn't amuse me and says, "I'm sorry Trix. I didn't realize… Look, I don't know what happened to you, or how you felt, but I can see you're confused. But I really need Eddie at the stakeout, and I don't think it's a good idea to let you out of his sight."

"Fine," I relent. It's so hard to say no to Joy. Not only is she persuasive and brings up good points, but she is my best friend. I also agree; I don't want to leave Eddie's side for one minute. Madame might hurt him, and I'll never wash the guilt away.

"I get out of here in a half hour, as soon as the nurses take this ridiculous tubes out of my arms. Tell Eddie to get in here and we'll be back soon."

"Yay! I hope you have a costume." Joy grimaces. "Oh, and one more thing," she says slyly. "Don't bring a sleeping bag."

"What?"

"Just you. Don't bring one. Trust me. You'll appreciate this."

"Appreciate what, exactly?"

"Trust me."


	23. Chapter 23

ALFIE'S POV

I almost die tripping over a zombie head. To some people, that's an odd thing to say. But when you live in Anubis with me, you hear weirder.

I'm carrying an enormous box of supplies for mine and Jerome's epic prank to blow all other pranks out of the water. We're going to scare the living sausages out of everyone at that party.

Whatever a living sausage may be, or why it's inside the guests.

A zombie mask falls out of the box onto the staircase and I don't notice. My foot slips on the mask and I begin to topple endlessly, flailing my arms as I fly down the stairs.

"Alfie?" I hear Willow call calmly. Does she… even notice I'm plummeting to my death?

"WAHHH!" I land on my face and hands on the final step, my legs outstretched behind me sprawled across the upper stairs. "Guuhhh…" I groan.

"Oh, Alfie! Are you ok? Why do you have a box of limbs and organs?" She asks flatly, as if she isn't at all surprised by my items.

"Don't tell anyone…" I whisper, scanning my surroundings like a spy. "But Jerome and I are planning the best Halloween prank. In History. Ever.

Willow laughs. "I'll leave you too it then! Oh, should I help you up or…"  
"Oh, yeah, that'd be nice." As she's pulling me up, I say," You know, it's great to have a girlfriend who approves - no, enjoys - my elaborate schemes and pranks."

"C'mon then! Go… scare the living sausages out of everyone!"

"Wha-what?"

"You talk to yourself when you plan, did you know that?"

"Oh, good, I thought you may have been psychic, which, don't get me wrong, would have been _awesome._"

Willow smiles and skips upstairs to get changed into her costume. I can't even _imagine _what that may be.

"Living sausages, eh?"

I see Jerome at the top of the staircase, looming over me nonchalantly. His eyes are lit with amusement. "Tell me, Alfie, how does this girl put up with you and your elaborate schemes?" he jokes.

"I'll have you know that Willow actually finds my scheming amusing."

"Oh, of course. Now let's set up the prank and see how she feels afterwards."

He scampers downstairs and bounds next to me profoundly. His entire stature is disturbing, and entirely too close to me. I lunge forwards into the dining room and Jerome chases me.

"C'mon Lewis, let's see what you've got."

I show him my supplies and ideas and we set up, praying no one is to walk in on our scheme. I set the noise machine in the corner and hang the… _things…_from the ceiling.

We finish and celebrate with high-fives as the guests start to file in. I put on my zombie outfit and Jerome his Frankenstein (The doctor, not the monster).

I examine the costumes. Amber is, of course, dressed as Victoria - why can I recognize Victoria Beckham?

Joy and KT come dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2, which scares me slightly, though I can't put my finger on why. Fabian is completely out of his ordinary with spiked hair and a leather jacket and ripped jeans and… _chains? _I understood the rockstar look, but it just isn't Fabian. He brings his electric guitar and begins to play for KT and Joy.

And then, after a few minutes of sauntering and nonchalant conversing, Eddie and Patricia walk in. It's such a mesmerizing sight. They're linked arm in arm, and stroll elegantly through the doorway. Patricia is pressed close to Eddie and they both seem to ignore the cheering and applauding at their costumes. They're dressed like Egyptian pharaohs, and boy, is it a sight to behold. With shimmering golds, whites, and blues and glistening black eyeliner used to make and Eye of Horus, you could almost mistake them for true pharaohs. I just don't understand why they aren't enjoying being the center of attention. That's _so _not Patricia.

Later on, Joy explains to me what's been occurring with Eddie and Patricia and of course, Madame Kahn. After hearing how much has happened to them, I'm not shocked Patricia is clinging to Eddie, silent and upset. She must be broken, seeing her boyfriend almost die twice. It makes me appreciate how lucky I am to have Willow, and how grateful I am when she asks me to dance.

"You make a handsome zombie," Willow says, but I almost don't hear her. My eyes are locked on Patricia and Eddie as they talk in the kitchen, their expressions solemn and sullen. I can't imagine what they must be going through. Their hands are locked tightly so that neither can be out of reach.

I notice the new girl Cassidy watching them the way I am - well, not exactly. She's gazing at them fearfully, biting her fake red witch's nails. She's staring at them in fear, as if she may never be able to look at them again.

Little did I know that was a precursor.

Joy rings her glass and calls for our attention as she is about to announce the winners of the costume contest. I nod to Jerome, and he scurries discreetly to the corner we've hidden the noise machine.

The voice echoing off the recorder is not what we had planned.

A terrifying screech rings, and the guests stumble over themselves in shock. I shoot my gaze towards Jerome, but he is just as perplexed as I. The rest of the Anubis residents are covering their ears and shouting, fleeing to the kitchen. They hide behind the cabinets and watch in fear as Jerome and I try to shut off the machine.

"ALFIE!" Joy screams. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRANK - BUT THIS ISN'T WHAT WE HAD PLANNED!"

Jerome fiddles with the machine, hitting it repeatedly. Eventually, the sound shuts off and the lights begin to flicker. Fabian is the only one calm, and I see him counting the lights to himself.

"Morse!" he exclaims.

"Fabian! This is no time for food!" I shout.

"No, Morse Code!"

"That was even less specific."

Fabian ignores me and pulls out his phone. I run to him, glancing over his shoulder as he types. He's counting the series of flashing lights, and associating them with a letter. He's spelling out a phrase:

P-R-E-P-A-R-E-T-O-D-I

He types the last letter:

E.

We stare at each other in shock.

"Fabian… what's Morse?" I ask fearfully.

"It's a series of flashes or dashes used to represent words or relay a message. Each letter is a certain amount of flashes. I - was counting them and got this," he shows me his phone. "But no one was at the light switch. Alfie, tell me right now, is this all a prank?"

"I swear it isn't. I'm as scared as the rest."

Fabian eyes me suspiciously, but his gaze softens when he sees I'm telling the truth. "Then who did this?"

"I don't know, I swear."

A scream escapes from behind. Patricia is clutching her arms as she sinks to her knees. Her eyes turn dark and cloudy as she falls to the ground. Eddie is screaming her name and the entire party is going ballistic. Fabian rushes to her side so Eddie can calm down. He puts two fingers to her wrist to check her pulse.

"I can't get a pulse!" he screams.

A wretched voice escapes Patricia's mouth. It's not Patricia's.

"Forfeit now, Osirian," the voice says threateningly. "For if you don't I will harm the girl continuously. You will never see her again, and the world will be mine! You are destined to fail, Osirian. Alone, you are nothing. You lack the power needed to defeat me!" The booming voice rolls with laughter. It silences, and color returns to Patricia's face. She coughs, and sits upright.

"Wh-what happened?" she stutters.

"Guys," I whisper to Eddie and Fabian. "The non-Sibunas are getting antsy."

"I-I think it's time we tell them," Eddie mumbles solemnly, his hands still woven around Patricia's.

"Wh-tell them what?" I ask.

"Everything. The truth. They're in danger."

"Except," Cassidy interjects, starling me. "You don't know the full truth, Eddie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, everything you know about yourself is a lie. I mean, don't even get me started. I don't know where to begin! You can tell them all you want about Kahn and the stakeout and whatever else you want, but I'll be filling in the holes later."

"Holes?"

"You don't know the half of it. Not even a quarter. I promise I'll explain everything, but first, we need to fill them in and get to the school before Trudy or the monster with facial hair catch us, OK?"

We stare at her in disbelief. Well… that was unexpected.

"What's an Osirian?" Willow asks. "That voice mentioned it. Is it some sort of nationality?"

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Beck asks. "And what is an Osirian, and what happened to Patricia, and what about this stakeout? What are we missing?"

"Ok, Anubis house residents," Amber begins. "It's time you learned about a little something called Sibuna."

"Sibuna?" Callan asks.

"What's Sibuna?" Esmay agrees.

"Uh," Amber says as if they should know. "It's Anubis backwards, duh!"


	24. Chapter 24

PATRICIA'S POV

The school is horrifying at night, especially when trying to catch some ancient demon.

I was particularly glad that all 14 of us are involved. I don't enjoy putting their lives at risk, but now I'm not alone. If Madame is targeting Eddie, I want backup.

The dark, dank corridors of the school combined with the frigid air rushing in from the vents make for an unpleasant, frightening experience. My hand is locked with Eddie's. I'm terrified that if I let go, I'll never hold it again. I need him by my side.

I listened to Joy's plea to not bring a sleeping bag. I still do not understand her reasoning behind it until we break into groups.

"Ok," Fabian begins, taking control. "We'll need groups of three to four in different areas of the school. I've been considering areas to hide in, and I've decided that the French classroom, the corner hallway behind the teacher's lounge, and the room next to Sweet's office are our best bets. If we have more people, we can have a group in the drama studio backstage."

"What are the groups?" KT asks.

"Well, Eddie and Patricia need to stay together for safety, and we'll make that a group of four for extra backup if needed. Joy, you and Jerome go with them."

"I need to go with Eddie," Cassidy interjects.

"Um, why?" Fabian asks.

"I know I mentioned I know about Eddie's past, and it's true. I want to take this opportunity to talk to him in private."

I'm puzzled as to why this girl so desperately needs to talk to my boyfriend. She's new, strange, and unfamiliar, yet she claims she knows everything about Eddie. Why shouldn't I be suspicious?

"Ok. Fine. I guess… Anyway, I want the newbies to all be with experienced Sibunas. Esmay, Liam, Beck, and Callan, you guys will be grouped with the long-time students. Is that ok? It's just for your protection," Fabian requests.

They all nod their assent, and Fabian divides the groups accordingly. The final decision is KT, Fabian, Liam and Esmay as the group in the hallway behind the teacher's lounge, Eddie, me, Cassidy, Joy, and Jerome as the group in the French classroom, and Amber, Beck, Callan, and Mara as the group next to Sweet's office. No groups are stationed in the drama studio, so rotations will be held to guard individually for 15 minute periods.

I'm hesitant to be in the school overnight when Madame could be lurking over my shoulder at any moment, but I'm slightly comforted to have the largest group. I feel safer with more protection for Eddie.

I finally understand what Joy meant. As we begin to set up our sleeping bags, I realize her scheme. Joy tricked me into not bringing a sleeping bag even though Eddie did.

Joy was trying to get me to sleep with Eddie.

I can't believe myself when I think that, but when I cast a ferocious glare at her in realization, I know that was her plan. She smiles at me innocently; this was her plan all along.

The other four turn off the lights and climb into their sleeping bags. Eddie notices I do not have one. He raises an eyebrow, and I mouth "Joy." He nods, understanding exactly what I mean. We stand there, awkwardly, wondering what to do. Eddie takes me by the hand and kneels, pulling me down beside him onto the floor. I laugh as I fall right onto him, and he kisses me gently.

Eddie unzips the sleeping bag and climbs in. He motions for me to follow. I hesitate, the situation quite uncomfortable, but I relent, a slight smile spread across my lips. I climb in the bag and lay next to him. Heat radiates off his person and I am content in his warmth. He sits up to remove his shirt, revealing his toned abs. I try so incredibly hard to keep my cool, to keep a serious expression, but I can't stop gawking at my boyfriend's stomach.

I see Joy across the room, staring in disbelief as well, but I don't say anything. I don't blame her for drooling. I am drooling too.

Eddie climbs in to the bag and cuddles me tightly. His smooth chest emanates a sense of warmth and aegis as I drift slowly to sleep. Eddie's fingers graze my hair placidly. His head is rested close enough to mine that our cheeks are brushing against the other's. The sleeping bag is tight, so we're forced to press together.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"After all that's happened, you seem… hurt. Even though you never leave my side, you seem distant. I want to know that you're alright. And I want you to know that I'm going to get us out of this."

"I'm fine," I lie. I can't put the weight of my fear and distress on his shoulders. He has enough to worry about. But the truth is, I'm terrified. I fear that Eddie is weaker than I thought as the Osirian, and that whatever is possessing Madame Kahn is too powerful. Eddie needs to be strong, and I can't have him looking over me every second. Defeating whatever is haunting us is more important than me.

"I know you aren't," he says. "I know you're saying that so I don't have to worry. But that's so far fetched. I worry about you every second. My life revolves around you. Without you, I'm nothing. I need you, Patricia. Don't think that this battle is more important than you. You're the most important thing in my life. Nothing or no one will ever change that."

"Eddie," I begin, recalling the events of earlier today. "I remember waking up on the kitchen floor and wasn't sure as to why. What happened?"

Eddie sighs, as if he was dreading me questioning this. "I-I don't feel comfortable talking about it. It wasn't horrible, but it really got to me."

"Tell me," I plead.

Eddie relents and tells me how I fainted and my heart stopped, how a foreign voice escaped and told Eddie he was never going to win. I feel my heart sink when I hear that Madame is affecting Eddie. I feel like killing Madame. How dare she hurt my Eddie.

"I'm sorry," is all I can muster. The words barely make it out.

Eddie puts his hand under my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. "I'm sorrier that you have to be involved in this." His lip quivers slightly.

Why is Eddie trying so hard to look brave in front of me? If there's anyone who's shoulder he can cry on, it's me.

"You don't have to act like this," I say. "You don't have to pretend to be brave and strong and thick as a wall. You have emotions, you know."

"This coming from the girl who never cries and couldn't even say she liked me," Eddie teases.

I slap him across the shoulder, but I know he's right.

"That's the Patricia I know," he jokes. "I missed that you know, the violence, the pranking, the jokes. I never realized how much maturing sucks. No more freedom."

"I know. Even though we've been through some rough patches in our high school years, saved the world a few times, it all felt so innocent, like child's play. This… we don't even know the true threat, yet it's hurt us more than anything we've ever done. Why is that?"

"I don't know, Yacker. I just want it to end. To focus on normal 18-year-old things, like our graduation and partying. I just wish this would end. I want to focus on you, on us, and nothing else."

_Yacker. _Hearing him say that just lifts my spirits. "I want that too, Weasel, but face it, we'll never have a normal life as long as I'm dating the most powerful guy in England… or you know, the world." It feels good to say this. It's not our usual teasing, but it still brightens me.

"Well, you know, I don't know anyone else who can shoot purple lights out of their hands," he says, making a muscle with his arm. I laugh so loudly that I have to cover my mouth when I remember everyone else is sleeping.

"Very manly," I joke.

"One day, when this is all over," he begins. "Let's make a deal to just settle down close to here together. I feel like I need to be near Anubis. Maybe we can buy some nice, small, desolate English cottage and just be together. Our kids could even go to Anubis. Maybe there'd be a new Osirian to save the world."

"Our kids?" I ask, surprised, yet excitedly. Eddie is talking about marrying me, having a life together after school ends. I don't even know what to think. "You've got this all planned out don't you?"

"I may have thought about it a number of times… every day," he admits. "But can you blame me? It's the only thing that takes my mind off of everything that's happened."

"I guess I can't lie and say I've never thought about our future."

"_Our future_. That's the best phrase I've ever heard," he says. His thoughts are up ahead, off in the distance.

We smile at each other, wondering how our lives will play out. I gaze deeply at him, curious if I'll ever see him this way again for this long a time.

"C'mere," he whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nuzzle my head into the crevasse between his neck and shoulder and let myself relax, falling asleep in his arm. I feel myself slumber with ease, for I know I'm safe, nestled between his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

CASSIDY'S POV

"Eddie, wake up. Eddie, get your butt out of bed!" I scream in a whisper. I shake him furiously, but he's so content with Patricia, he's oblivious to anything outside of his dreams.

I resort to the last excuse I can come up with.

"Eddie! Madame Kahn is taking Patricia!"

Eddie shoots upright, his senses clicking into gear.

"What! Where is-wait Cassidy?" I can see that Eddie is angered; he was worried, even in his sleep, that Madame is coming for Patricia.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, but I had to wake you. Patricia is fine."

Eddie glares at me, clearly cross I awoke him by saying his girlfriend was in trouble. "What to you want?" he sneers.

"It's our turn to guard," I lie. I had actually just told Fabian to go back to bed and I would guard. I never mentioned Eddie, and I never mentioned needing to talk to him.

"Why am I paired with you and not Patricia?" he asks, suspicious of me.

"Fine. I told Fabian I would guard so I could talk to you in private. Now move your butt, _cul paresseux," _I whisper.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"Nothing…" I smirk. I yank his arm and drag him down the hall. He is tripping over his heels trying to keep up.

"You're giving me whiplash in _my arm,_" Eddie complains. This is what I get for waking a teenage boy in the middle of the night. "Is it even possible to get whiplash in the arm?"

"Don't know, don't care. C'mon," I urge.

I continue to drag Eddie to our post outside the drama studio. He sits on the stage wrapped in his navy blue robe. I become immediately jealous of his warmth; I'm only wearing a camisole and shorts.

I saunter around the room and pretend to be on the lookout, delaying speaking to Eddie. Maybe this was a mistake.

As if on cue, Eddie says, "Didn't you want to tell me something? You said you knew about my _past?" _

I groan and bite my lip. Of course he remembered. _Grand. Tout simplement genial. _

"I do. I do know some- er, everything," I stutter.

"How is that possible?"

"Just listen, _vous cretin impatient._"

"How do you know French?" he asks.

"I have sailed all around the world, living on a yacht with my mother. 33 countries speak French, and I've lived in most. I also have an eidetic memory. It's not challenging for me to pick up a new language. I prefer to use it when I insult people."

"That's- wait what?" he asks, shocked, as if he just figured out that I have been insulting him all this time.

I giggle melodiously. He's sitting confusedly on the stage, and I stagger next to him, and being the klutz I am, trip over numerous chairs along the way. I finally sit next to him, but every position feels awkward. Sitting away from him seems hostile, but being to close to him is just dead wrong, especially after what I'm about to tell him.

"Eddie," I begin. "What do you know about yourself? Tell me what you think you know about your past."

He eyes me suspiciously, but relents. "All I know is that my parents divorced when I was really young and my mom moved to America with me."

"How old were you when they divorced, exactly?"

"Why should I tell you this?"

"Were you 5 Eddie?"

"Cassidy…"

"Well? Were you?"

He sighs. "Yes. How do you know that?"

"Just piecing the information together."

"What information?"

"The truth."

I see Eddie scoot further away from me. His face is swirling with confusion… and fear. I know it's abrupt to come out and say I know everything about him, but how else am I to put it?

"Look, Eddie, your parents didn't divorce because they were… 'having problems.' They separated to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry? You're telling me I'm responsible for the separation of my parents?"

"No! The Osirian was." Eddie is growing apprehensive. "I mean… let me start over. You see, your parents knew everything about the Osirian. Your mom's family has had Osirians in it's ancestry for centuries. The day after an Osirian dies, a new one is born. There has to constantly be a protector on the earth at all times."

"I was born the day after my grandfather died…" Eddie recalls.

"I know. Now, the thing is, you believed that you were the descendant of an Egyptian pharaoh. It's true that you are of Egyptian descent, but not of a pharaoh. You… you're family is descended from the god Osiris himself. Osiris morphed into a human form aeons ago and… well let's just say it's your old fashioned love story. Poof! Next thing you know, there's a half god half human child roaming the earth with all this crazy power he couldn't control. The power somehow has been passed down for generations."

"Wait," Eddie interrupts. "If Osiris could take on human form, how come the god inside Madame can't just do that too?"

"I've thought about that," I admit. "I'm wondering if the god isn't powerful enough yet. I can't help but think it's waiting out, waiting to gain full power."

"But…" Eddie's thoughts trail off. "If the god isn't at full power now and it's still caused all this chaos, what's going to happen when it reaches full power?"

_Chaos. _

"Eddie, chaos! That's it!"

Eddie looks at me perplexedly. "I'm sorry?"

"I bet the god possessing Madame is Set, the god of chaos! No other god would be so… so evil, so vile. Chaos is the Egyptian belief of evil."

"Tell that to Fabian, I don't care about it. I want to know what you mean when you say you know about my past."

I smirk. "I knew you'd be curious. Ok, anyway, like you mentioned, your grandfather was probably an Osirian. Your dad learned all about the history when he married your mom, so he was in on the secret. He knew you needed to be away from Anubis until it was time to fulfill your destiny. They couldn't keep you away any longer once you turned 16; that was the year you defeated Senkhara. But before that time, your parents agreed to split apart, to take you to America and raise you safely, away from the power within Anubis. Your mother moved away, not knowing that she was pregnant at the time. By the time she found out, your dad and her had already agreed to prevent all contact from each other. She had no way to tell him.

"Now here's where it get's really weird. The last time you saw your mother was when you were five. She took you to live with her identical twin sister in Chicago when you were five so she could keep you away from the baby. You haven't seen your real mom in 13 years."

Eddie stares at me, slack-jawed. "_What?_"

"You heard me!" I defend. "Look, the thing is, no Osirian has ever had a sibling. It's been… physically impossible. Sorry if that just gave you nightmares, but it's true. Your mother realized that the ability to have another child could only mean one thing - another Osirian. It previously had been unheard of the have two Osirian siblings on earth at one time, so your mother dropped you with your aunt and left to keep you two apart. Double the Osirians meant bad things - double the trouble. She knew that the only way it would be fated to have two Osirians was if there were to be some powerful evil - er, chaos stirring. When she had the baby, she had to be sure it had powers. Of course, she was right. There was another Osirian."

"Another Osirian?" I can see Eddie is confused beyond belief, perhaps even downright terrified, but I have to continue.

"Yes. Another. There are actually descendants of the major Egyptian gods all over Anubis. Nina was one - a descendant of Horus, hence the locket. I just don't know who the other descendants are. But your dad was determined to have _you _return. He became the principal to ensure a spot for you at Frobisher. Your dad never found out about the baby. Your aunt was the one who brought you back, and he was to believe it was his wife."

"So where's my real mom?" Eddie asks. He says it in an almost childlike way, as if he truly misses his mom.

"Eddie, don't you get it? Haven't you figured it out, added the pieces together?"

"Cassidy, what? How could I put this together? My entire life has been one complete lie!"  
"Yes, but for your safety. I just don't see how you're missing this. Haven't you figured out why I know all of this?"

"Missing _what? _Cassidy, what is going on?"

"Eddie…" I say breathlessly. "I'm your sister."


	26. Chapter 26

BECK'S POV

I resentfully lie awake. My head is swirling with nagging thoughts. I'm just not sure who to confide in about…

Never mind, it's too embarrassing.

So far, at my two months at Frobisher in Anubis, I've made few friends. I thought I'd at least find someone else who is into sports or have _something _in common with me, but all the Anubis residents are secretive and into ancient Egypt. They've all seemed depressed and distant; it was nearly impossible to strike a conversation with one of them. Of course, I now understand why they were secretive. Amber told me about what has happened to Eddie and Patricia, and I just can't imagine what they've been through together. I know if I had a girlfriend… I know I'd feel exactly the same way.

I'm hoping that someone might finally just sit down and chat about the latest football stats, or let me in on their secrets so I don't feel so alone constantly. I truly just want someone to confide in. I felt I wasn't fitting in, but now I'm part of the pack. Don't I deserve a friend?

I try to sleep again. My mind is flooded with images, and I can't push them aside. I haven't slept at all yet. I check my phone: 3:25. How have I stayed awake all this time? I'm exhausted, but I just can't seem to get… _it… _out of my mind. I am reminded of my life before Frobisher with all the memories swirling in my mind. I am reminded of Lacey.

_Lacey. _Just thinking the name brings tears to my eyes.

I imagine her smooth, white hands gracing my tear-stained cheeks. I remember how she spoke, in the calm, soothing voice that sounded of a chorus of angels. She assured me everything would be ok, that I would continue. But she didn't, and it angers me.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I'm silently sobbing into my pillow. I feel a hand gently touch my back, and it feels so familiar.

"L-lacey?" I stutter through choked tears. I turn to see her again, but I am greeted by Amber instead.

"Oh, Amber," I say.

"Ok, no one's ever been depressed to see me," she jokes. "What's up with you? And… and who… who's Lacey?"

Instead of answering, I throw my head back into my pillow and cry harder. "_Lacey…_" I mumble.

"Beck?" Amber says worriedly. "Beck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie. "I just… haven't slept at all yet, that's all."

"But you were mumbling about someone called Lacey," she recalls. I put my hand to my face. Doesn't she see I don't want to talk? But I guess if there were anyone I would want to tell, it would be her. But do I want to tell?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie again. "I did fall asleep for a little… I had a bad dream…"

Amber gazes at me concernedly. I know she is about to ask what is about, so I turn my back towards her, signaling I don't want to talk. I believe she receives the message, because she silently crawls back into her bag and drifts to sleep, her back facing me. As I drift to sleep, tears begin to swiftly roll down my cheeks, a puddle forming on my pillow.

_I miss you, Lacey. _


	27. Chapter 27

FABIAN'S POV

Is it… stalking… to lie awake just to watch a girl sleep peacefully?

Because if it is, then call me a stalker. I just can't take my eyes off of her.

For the last few hours, I've slept mildly, but most of my consciousness has been spent watching KT. She's beautiful, the way she sleeps. Her brown hair flows down her back. Ever since she's started straightening it, it's moved out of her face and accentuated her brown eyes. I'd never noticed how lovely they were before we got together. I miss having her awake, talking to me in that sweet voice. She's so easy, so fun to talk to.

I try to fall asleep and remove my swirling thoughts of KT from my mind. In the process, I realize Cassidy never came to me to tell me her round of guarding was complete. I told her to guard for 15 minutes; it's been much longer than that.

_Yes. An excuse to talk to KT. _

"KT," I whisper as I nudge her with my elbow. She stirs groggily.

"Cassidy isn't back from guarding. We need to find her."

KT swings her arm at me, groaning, and almost hits me in my nose. "Mrow," she mumbles, which I assume to mean 'no.'

"KT!" I whisper, but slightly louder. "She's _missing. _Please, get up!" I urge.

Eventually, her foggy mind clears and she comprehends what I'm saying. We lock nervous eyes and dash out of the classroom.

Her hand intertwines with mine. It's moist from sweat. I know she is fearful as to what has happened.

We scamper through the darkened corridors until we hear a faint sound from our rear. Immediately, we turn in the opposite direction, following our only lead. The sound grows louder as we round corners, and I can associate the sound with a simple word - scream.

The screaming grows as we encroach on it's destination. Backstage of the drama studio, Eddie is thrashing uncontrollably on the hard floor, his hands pressed tightly against his forehead. Horrible screams and shouts egress from his mouth.

I turn fearfully to a teary-eyed Cassidy.

"What happened?" I ask.

She gazes at me, frightened. "I don't know! We were… guarding and he just screams and falls onto the floor! Is this an Osirian thing? I-I've never seen this happen!"

As she concludes speaking, Eddie's perpetual screaming stops abruptly. His hands loosen their grip on his forehead. I sigh in relief, all is calm.

Nope, I'm wrong.

After his brisk moment of calmness, something stirs inside him. His body, now sprawled across the floor, begins to fidget and shake, harder and harder. His eyes are open, but he does not show any signs of begin conscious of any of this. What frightens me most is when his mouth starts to foam and he chokes.

"KT!" I yell. "Wake Patricia!" She dashes off in the direction of the French classroom. Cassidy runs to me, burying her face in my shirt. I want to look away the way she is, but I can't just leave him there.

A horrible, blood curdling scream is released from Eddie's mouth. I am taken aback and trip over a chair, Cassidy falling on top of me.  
That's it. I can't pretend this isn't happening anymore. I begin to encroach on Eddie, get close to him to see if I can help.

"Eddie?" I say as I kneel next to him. Off in the distance, a terrible voice cackles.

"Who are you?" I demand. "What do you want?"

The cackling grows louder, and I know whatever it is is nearing me.

Eddie is still shaking relentlessly, and my fear is escalating profusely. Now the crazed howling sounds close enough to be next to me. A dark shadow crosses my line of vision; I whisk around to see what it is, but nothing becomes visible. I feel sweat roll down my forehead.

"HAHA!" A nasty voice bellows. Black smoke swirls in front of me. I fortunately hear footsteps from down the hall, and I know KT is finally back with Patricia.

Patricia bounds to the stage. When she sees Eddie, she cries out in terror and lunges toward him so hastily, that KT barely has time to hold her back.

The smoke begins to condense and build up. Suddenly, a face emerges from within the depths of the smoke and I trip over myself in surprise. The face is followed by wispy limbs and eventually forms a whole body.

Kahn's body.

My heart rate slows when I realize she's asleep; her eyelids are shut even though she is standing erect. Though she may not be conscious to hurt us, she is significantly more frightening asleep. Her dark hair droops lazily around her face and her tight red dress is wrinkled and frayed. Even her eyes have dark circles around them. No, wait, not dark circles.

She has the Eye of Horus around her eyes.

"Guys," I begin to say until the others run into the room.

"Fabian, what's going on?" Jerome asks nervously as he clutches Joy. "We heard screaming." His gaze shifts to Eddie, and I see his eyes widen. Patricia is sobbing in a chair, and KT is attempting to comfort her. Eddie still hasn't awoken from his unconscious thrashing.

Joy screams. Her voice carries enough that Kahn's branded eyes shoot open.

"OSIRIAN!" she hisses. She extends bony, nimble fingers towards Eddie. They're curved and close together, and I realize what she is doing. She is about to strangle Eddie.

"NO!" I yell and lunge at her. My body lands atop hers and I yell, "Get him out of here!" to KT. She nods her assent and rushes to drag a limp Eddie off the stage with Patricia at her side. I am still on top of Madame, fighting to keep her down. She thrashes and hisses, and all at once, scrapes my cheek.

"Gah!" I exclaim in pain. I am forced to loosen my grip on her right shoulder and use that hand to cup my bloody cheek. "Everyone, leave! Get out of here!"

"No!" A small voice shrieks from behind to crowd of Sibunas. It's Liam. "I-we're not leaving you like this!"

I'm astounded at Liam's bravery and outspokenness. But the shock lasts for only a minute, for I have to focus on keeping Madame down to ensure everyone's safe departure. In my attempt to send everyone on their way, Liam defies my request and rushes to the stage to help pin Madame.

"Don't-hurt-my-FRIENDS!" he yells, punching Madame angrily. He tackles her, and I stand up abruptly, watching blood stream from Madame's now bruised mouth. I had no idea Liam had this side to him.

Apparently, that wasn't all I didn't know about him. With his strength exerting and anger boiling, his eyes glow with fearsomeness. I mean literally _glow. _They begin to light up a dull yellow, then a shimmering gold.

Cassidy is standing by me, watching in horror, her hands cupped over her mouth. She gazes in terror at Liam's display of strength. I glance at my friends, and sure enough, they're just as shocked.

I, too, begin to grow dumbfounded by Liam. With one last surge of strength, Liam raises a glowing fist into the air, and plunges straight into Madame's chest.

I am bewildered. Blood spouts out of Madame's mouth, and Cassidy, Joy, and Amber scream. I thrust an arm in front of Cassidy protectively, and Jerome pulls Joy close to him. Beck does the same to Amber as I did to Cassidy. Willow and Alfie hold hands and pant. Even Callan pushes Mara out of the way. But throughout it all, none of us make a sound; we're all bewildered by Liam's unexpected display of strength.

Liam turns to face us. His knuckles are covered in blood, and I can't tell if it's Madame's or his own. In the corner of my eye, I see a bloody Kahn gasping for air. The Eye of Horus I noticed are now running down her cheeks in a grey and black puddle.

"I-I…" Liam's frightful voice fades. He sobs and dashes out of the room.

_KT, _I think. I leave everyone slack jawed and exit the drama studio. KT is just outside, her gaze following Liam, who's running in the opposite direction. I am tempted to follow him, but I need to make sure Eddie and Patricia are alright.

"Has he stopped shaking?" I ask in a low whisper so Patricia cannot hear.

"He just did. Actually, I heard some loud bellow from inside, which, now seeing him run that way, I can only guess came from Liam. But as soon as he shouted, Eddie just stopped squirming," KT says.

"That's… that's because the scream you heard was him shouting as he punched Madame and knocked her unconscious…" I explain.

"So… Madame was making him act like that?"

"What else would've?"

A strangled gasp emits from in front of me. Eddie shoots upright, coughing and choking. He wraps his arms around Patricia and whispers something inaudible into her ear. She nods, then kisses him passionately.

"Liam!" I exclaim as I remember the events a few minutes prior. I kiss KT on the cheek and dash in the direction Liam ran off into.

"Liam!" I call amidst the dark corridors. "Liam!" I feel like giving up, assume he's left, until I hear faint weeping down another corridor.

Liam is sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, sobbing into his arms.

"L-liam?" I inquire hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Get away from me!" he snaps. "I don't want to hurt you!"

I am conflicted in this moment. I do not know if I should comfort him or run away. After all, I've seen what he can do to a god, imagine what he could do to me.

I shudder.

Even with a pounding chest, I kneel down beside him. "Hey," I whisper. "What's wrong?"

He gazes at me with glassy eyes. In this instant, he looks like a baby seal crying for its mother. He is vulnerable, weak. And I want to know why. My inquisitive senses are kicking into gear.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. You'll hate me… you'll think I'm- you'll think I'm a monster."

"But I don't think that," I say. "I think what you did back there was so brave. It was astounding."

"No. It's exactly how I got kicked out of my last three schools."

Well that was unexpected.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Liam breathes deeply, each exhale expelling with a rough shakiness to it. "Fine. Here


	28. Chapter 28

LIAM'S POV

I can't believe what I'm about to tell Fabian, but I trust him. I do.

"I've always had a rough time in school. I was always considered a gifted kid, and I skipped a few grades. Like now, I'm fourteen and a senior. But other kids didn't see that as all that special. The older kids would call me names and beat me up. They'd shove me into lockers and dunk my head in the toilet. It was humiliating.

"I guess one day, I got tired of it and decided inadvertently to fight back. By inadvertently, I mean I didn't even realize I was doing it until it was too late. I'd throw myself at the bullies, shove them against the ground. I'd repeatedly bang their heads against the floor until I heard a crack and blood spurted out. I'd punch them with all the strength I could muster. Once I was satisfied, my senses clicked into alignment and I regained focus. See, when I pounded them, a part of me felt… excited. Happy. Like every part of the real me disappeared to make room for this… this… this violent murderer. The first two schools I attended, well those kids ended up in the hospital for months. Then the third one…" I cry at the memory of what I've done. The guilt pains me more than the action.

"Liam," Fabian consoles. "C'mon, it's ok."

"I- The last guy… I… I k-k…"

"Liam…"

"I killed him!" I shout, then cup my hand over my mouth.

Fabian stares at me in disbelief and I see him slide away from me slowly. "What?"

I sob. "A group of guys pissed me off and something surged inside of me. Something boiled and rose to the surface within me and I exploded. I knocked the kid against the floor and wrapped my fingers around his throat. I shook his head up and down, each time making sure I heard the thud of it hitting the floor. I can't believe… I couldn't… he's… OH!" I lurch forwards and cry into my knees. The pang of guilt floods back to me. I am surprised Fabian hasn't run away yet. Everyone is afraid of me, my powers. I'm surprised I was even accepted here at Anubis. This tragedy stains my record like the blood stains my hands… eternally.

"L-Liam," Fabian begins shakily. "It sounds like you've got the same powers Eddie does. I don't understand how that makes any sense, but I just witnessed it. I think… I think you weren't ready, your powers weren't developed, and… well, I think they just took over you. I- I don't blame what you did."

Hearing that alters my perspective. Could I really have just been 'taken over?' But what about a minute ago? I meant to hurt her… didn't I? I mean, there's no way I'd've let Madame Kahn injure… or kill… Eddie or any of my friends.

"I'm sorry," is all I manage to say.

"What you did back there was amazing. You saved Eddie's life! Maybe you've had a rough past, but I can overlook it. You really are a good person, Liam." Fabian smiles - he really smiles. I can't help but smile myself. Though, there's nothing to smile about. I may have injured the body of Madame Kahn, but I bet the god inside of her is just getting angrier.


	29. Chapter 29

WILLOW'S POV

"Willow! Wake up!" A voice calls overhead.

"What?" I groan, slowly adjusting my eyes. "Alfie?"

Alfie is hovering over me, his hand extended. I'm guessing this means I have to get up. He yanks me upright and drags me down the corridor.

"Alfie, might I ask where we're going?"

He stops abruptly, then turns to face me.

"Ok, this might sound crazy, but last month, before you even knew about Sibuna, I was walking down this hallway."

"Ooh! Scary! Walking down a corridor!" I joke.

"I wasn't finished!" Alfie interjects. "Look, anyway, I was talking to the Sibunas. When we disbanded, I went into the opposite direction of the rest of them. Right around here…" he gestures to the air. Very specific. "I crashed into a door. Again, I know this sounds weird, but there was this massive brown door with golden hinges. No one else seemed to notice it, which I thought was weird, so I went inside.

"Inside, well, it was horrifying. Flasks and vials lined cobwebbed shelves along the walls, and severed animal heads hung, staring at me with cold, dead eyes."

"Alfie…" I say. "What's going on?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure I found the secret entrance to Madame's lair. I don't know why I was the only one who found it, but now I'm wondering if it was meant to be a ploy to get me in there. I… I wonder if Madame thinks I'm weak minded and she showed me this room to lure me in and capture me, maybe hold me for ransom. Can… Can you see the door?"

I solemnly shake my head. "Sorry Alfie, no, I don't see it. Wait… have you been in it since?"

He shuffles his feet and can't meet my eyes. "Well, yeah… But I just wanted to be the hero for once. I thought maybe I'd find some incriminating evidence that pointed towards what is happening."

I take his hand. "Alfie, you are not weak minded, and you're not some big failure. You're a hero to me!" I kiss him gently. "Just promise me you won't go back in there. If you're right, then, well, this isn't safe for you at all. Promise?"

"Promise."


	30. Chapter 30

December

JEROME'S POV

Christmas.

Finally.

I can't describe how long I've been waiting for this. I'm not excited for gifts or cookies or anything like that - I'm excited for the dance.

Now, I've never been big on dances, but ever since I began dating Joy, holding her close and dancing is all I can think about.

There's only a few more days until the dance, and I've been endlessly pondering how I'll ask her. It has to be a huge romantic gesture, something big, bold, something dazzling. This is senior year; I'll never get this opportunity again.

I various ideas, but surprisingly, the idea I decide to go with isn't mine. It's Alfie's. Yeah, I know, right?

His idea, though, is actually… dare I say, genius? He came up with this elaborate dance number where all of us guys at Anubis dress in tuxes and sing a Christmas carol to the girls we want to ask. I thought it sounded cheesy, but it's actually cute, clever, in fact. We've been rehearsing since the month began, and I've got to say, I frankly enjoy it. We're -horribly- singing "Kissin' by the Mistletoe" by Aretha Franklin. I can't believe I'm going along with this, but it's horribly catchy.

Alfie and I rounded up and persuaded a few of the guys to do it with us. Fabian complied first, then Beck, saying he wishes to ask out Amber (I had to stifle a laugh at that, but hey, his choice). It took some convincing, but Eddie eventually agreed to our master plan, too. I could tell he was hesitant to even think of attending the dance, what with all that has been happening to him lately, but on the inside, I could tell he was relieved to take his mind of the situation.

After a substantial amount of rehearsing, we agree that we're finally ready to perform. I smile at my reflection in the mirror, my rose in hand, and can't help but wonder how much Joy will love this. I can't wait to see her reaction.

"Alright, boys," Alfie says. "Let's do this." We march downstairs confidently and enter the living room, gaining suspicious looks from the girls and Liam and Callan. I keep my head held high and sustain a smile.

We form a horizontal line across the lavishly decorated room. Greens, reds, and whites encompass the entire area, and an evergreen stands firmly in the corner. Perfect.

Alfie blows into a pitch-pipe. "Ok boys, a one, a two, a one, two three!"

We begin our number, and the girls break down into laughter and tears. But I keep my eyes firmly planted on Joy, who's cackling wildly in her chair.

When we conclude our number, I step forward.

"Joy, dear Joy," I say. "Would you do me the honor of attending the Holiday Dance with me tomorrow evening?"

Amidst her laughing, I hear a yes escape her lips. Fabian steps forwards next to ask KT, then Eddie goes, then Alfie, then Beck. I see Amber is taken aback at first by the surprise of Beck wishing for her to attend, but she agrees and tells him yes.

_Success. _

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Joy says.

I laugh. "I'm elated." I kiss her soft lips and forget the world around me, even if it's only for a second.


	31. Chapter 31

CASSIDY'S POV

It's a long-shot, but I think my suspicions about Liam have been confirmed.

I think he too is a descendant, one of the five necessary to stop Madame.

Once everyone disbands from the living room, I discreetly follow Liam back to his room. I hesitate, but then knock on his door.

"Liam? Are you in there?" I beckon.

A few seconds later, the door creaks open revealing a fraught-faced Liam. I see his still traumatized by the occurrence two months ago, and I do not blame him. But I must explain; he may even feel less terrified after this.

"Hey," I say. "Can we talk?"

Liam allows me into his room and shuts the door. "What's up?" he says nonchalantly, as if nothing is bothering him. Wow, he has a strong facade. The only people who have that kind of barrier have had experience hiding their feelings before.

"This may sound crazy, but I have the same abilities you do."

Liam's eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. And I want to explain everything."

I begin to ramble on about the descendants' duties to stop this evil, how he's a descendant of either Isis or Anubis, and I even explain to him my relationship with Eddie. His jaw drops at that part, but I continue on anyway.

"I want you to know that you're not alone. Eddie and I, too, have suffered through what you've been through, and you should know I'll be there for you. Ok?"

He nods. I smile and turn to exit until I am beckoned back.

"Hey, um, Cassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"This… I know this may be… it's kind of abrupt but… look, there's no one else my age and…"

"Liam, go on," I urge, hoping this is going where I think it is.

"Do you, maybe, want to go to that dance with me tomorrow?"

I smile, my mind screaming with delight. "I'd love to, Liam."


	32. Chapter 32

EDDIE'S POV

I've never witnessed anything so beautiful in my entire life.

Patricia, clothed in her dress for the dance, gracefully descends the staircase. She's a vision of purity, perfection. Her smile warms me inside and I can't help but laugh to myself.

As she stands in front of me, I stare into her dazzling eyes. "You look amazing," I whisper in her ear. I kiss her lips and lock my fingers with hers. Never before have I seen something so perfect.

"Shall we?" I say, offering my arm. She takes my arm and we scamper to the door like schoolchildren dashing to the ice cream truck. It's the first laugh we share in quite a while.

Christmas is in the air. As we stroll to the dance, I hear students singing Christmas carols while snow falls to the ground with a whimsical grace. I chuckle as Patricia sticks out her tongue to catch the snowflakes. The school is decorated in greens and reds and is blanketed in a layer of white.

I almost regret going inside the school after seeing nature's beauty.

The gymnasium where the dance is held is raucous and rowdy. Music blasts while students dance and laugh and shout. It takes a minute of adjusting, but I eventually offer to dance with Patricia. She gladly accepts my request and I twirl her around the dance floor.

"I'm glad we decided to go," Patricia says.

"Me too," I say. "We need to clear our heads for a while. Hey, two months with no attacks or visions. Maybe Liam really did do something to Madame. I'll bet he beat the god right out of her."

Patricia giggles and we continue to dance. For a few hours, we don't talk to anyone. We dance and laugh and talk by ourselves. None of our friends even try to talk to us; they know we need this time together. For a while, I forget about Madame completely.

Around 11, we both grow tired. We exit the gymnasium and head into the lonely hallway.

"I've never been so happy," Patricia says, and that fills me with elation. Knowing she's ok brings me more joy than just being with her.

I glance upwards and smile. "Hey look, mistletoe."

Patricia grins and raises onto her tiptoes. I plant a kiss right on her lips and wrap my arms around her waist. Pulling her towards me, I lessen the separation between us. For a moment, nothing else matters.

"Do you want to head back to the house?" I ask. "We could go to my room and watch a movie."

"Yeah, I've had enough craziness for one night."

Back at the house, we enter my room and lie on my bed. I remove the scratchy tuxedo and change into sweats; Patricia does the same. I stick "Forrest Gump" into my laptop. Patricia climbs into the bed with me and I pull her close to me. As the movie begins, I kiss her forehead and lock hands with her.

"You know," I whisper. "The dance was fun, but being alone with you is much better."

She smiles up at me in admiration; it's a smile I haven't seen radiate from her in such a long time.

"I love you, Osirian," she jokes. Well, half jokes.

"I love you too, Yacker."

As I lean in for a kiss, the door to my bedroom swings open furiously, revealing a panting Cassidy and a confused Liam.

"Eddie!" Cassidy shouts. "She's here! We can defeat Madame!" She rushes her words I barely have time to comprehend.

"Wait, what? Cass, Who's here? What do you mean we can defeat her?"

"Eddie," she says with a broad smile. "She's here, Nina. Nina's here! We have all the descendants at the house! We can defeat Madame!"


	33. Chapter 33

CASSIDY'S POV

"Cassidy, what in the world do you mean the descendants are all here?" Eddie asks.

"Look, Nina is _here. _She knows of the plot of Madame. The fact that she's here means that all of the descendants of the major Egyptian gods are gathering at Anubis to stop Madame," I explain.

"So, who… who are the descendants?" Patricia asks nervously, Eddie's protective arms still wrapped around her.

"Well, Eddie, I…" I stop mid-sentence, quickly realizing neither Patricia nor Liam know of my relation to Eddie. But, it is now a time as any; they must know. It is, of course, a life or death matter.

I sigh and start over. "Eddie, you and I, being, er, brother and sister are both descendants of Osiris."

Patricia and Liam alternate blank stares from me to Eddie.

"Sister? Brother? WHAT?" Patricia demands.

"Hmm, er, yeah, guess we forgot to mention that," Eddie defends. "That's uh, that's my sister!"

Patricia stares at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Huh?" is all she manages.

I ignore her confusion and continue listing the descendants. "Ok, we two are both Osiris. Nina, she's a descendant of Horus, hence the locket. Liam here I think is a descendant of Anubis or Isis."

"The locket?" Patricia says. She looks as if she's recalling something. "Joy said that new girl Esmay had the exact same locket."

"How come no one told me this?" I demand. "Never mind, now I know. She's obviously a descendant, too, whether it be Isis or Anubis. Not that it matters, exactly. The important thing is they're all here."

Eddie gazes at Patricia. "We could end this," he says. "This could be over soon!"

I throw my arms around Liam's neck and kiss him on the cheek. He presses his forehead against mine and smiles. "It's almost over."

"Wait," I interject, facing Liam. "What happened to Madame after that… that incident? We've had a substitute in French for two months."

Liam looks at me in terror. "Oh, God, I don't know! Is she still in the hospital?"

"No," Patricia says. "She is teaching at the middle school. Apparently she complained to Mr. Sweet about the high-school students and got moved to middle school. I don't understand why she didn't tell Mr. Sweet how she got beat up by Liam."

Liam scowls at her. I know this is still a touchy subject for him.

"Actually," I say. "This sounds incredibly reasonable. She doesn't want there to be any trouble so she can still be near us to… hurt us." I hate saying it out loud, but I know it's true the moment I do. Madame needs us close to her.

"I suggest we get Esmay and Nina and figure out how to defeat Madame," Eddie proposes.

"Nina's at the dance. Joy and Jerome have been explaining everything to her," I say. "Let's head over there, then find Madame."

I just can't believe it. All this torture, this madness, it is almost over.

Until I remember something…

"Wait, Eddie!" I exclaim as he's about to leave the room to find Nina. "I-I need to talk to you… alone."

Liam and Patricia exchange nervous glances, but leave the room hurriedly.

"Eddie, there's something I forgot to mention," I say.

Eddie senses the tension in my tone. His lips are pursed thinly. "What?"

"You… you know how I mentioned there's never been two descendants from the same god at one time?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I said that I was born because we'd need more help to defeat Madame. But, you see, there's only _ever _been four descendants on earth at once. In every great battle, only four are there to save the day - and they all survive."

"That's reassuring, but we need to go!"

"No, Eddie! You don't understand! Only _four _ever survive! Only four _can _survive!"

"Cassidy, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do Eddie. One of the descendants is going to die."


	34. Chapter 34

FABIAN'S POV

She's back. Nina's back.

I can't decide to be happy… or downright terrified.

For the past half hour, I've been hiding under the refreshments table, avoiding Nina for all it is worth. I can't let her see me yet. I don't know how to confront her.

Shadows encroach from the outside, and suddenly KT's head is under the table.

"Fabian? What are you doing under there?" she asks.

"It's-it's Nina. Did you see her yet? She's not close is she? I can't let her see me!"

"And why is that?"

"Well, she uh, she was my first girlfriend. We dated for two years, and we - we never really broke up. She left when she found out it wasn't safe for her to be near Eddie."

"So you're not over her," KT says. She's _smiling. _Why is she smiling?

"What are you doing? Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"I understand," KT says. "You're not over Nina yet."

"What? No! It's not that! It's… I just haven't seen her in so long. I don't know how to face her."

"C'mon," she says, extending her hand to me. "We're going to go see Nina."

KT yanks me out from beneath the table. I follow her begrudgingly as we weave through the crowd.

I stop in my tracks. There she is. Nina.

A few feet away from me, Nina is conversing with Jerome and Joy. When she sees me, our eyes meet. She interrupts her conversation with the two and runs over to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Fabian! Oh, God, I missed you!" she exclaims.

"You-you did?" I ask with a smile. I try to take it away, to remove it from my face, but the smile will not diminish.

"Of course," she says. "You're all I've been thinking about since I left."

I glance at KT. She nods and mouths, "I understand. Take her back."

I hate to let KT go, but Nina was my first love. Nothing or no one will ever change that.

"Nina, do you want to dance?" I ask.

"I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt, but yeah!" she teases.

I'm about to offer her my hand when Eddie, Patricia, Cassidy, and Liam barge in. They dash over to me.

"Nina," Eddie says. "You need to come with us. Now."

Nina stares at him perplexedly. "What?"

"We'll explain everything along the way, but we need you. You're our only hope."

They take Nina from me, and once again, the Chosen One slips through my fingers.


	35. Chapter 35

NINA'S POV

"WHAT is going on?" I demand. "Where are you guys taking me? Eddie Patricia? Someone?"

Two of the people who are 'kidnapping' me I've never seen before. One is a short girl with fiery red hair, and the other is a scrawny brown haired boy. They both look too young to be in high school.

None of the four turn around to explain. Joy and Jerome tried their best before I was taken away. They mentioned a rogue teacher threatening Eddie's life named "Madame Kahn." That name sounds weird…

Wait, if I rearrange the letters…

_KAHN… ANKH!_

"Guys!" I exclaim. "If you rearrange the letters in Kahn's name, it spells ankh! Ankh was an Egyptian symbol of life!"

Again, none of them even pause for a moment to explain.

"Ok, yeah, sure, could just be a coincidence, I guess," I say nonchalantly as they ignore my epiphany.

"This is where it happened!" Eddie exclaims up ahead of me. "These are the woods from my vision!"

Vision? I'm way behind.

"Eddie! Wait up!" A girl's voice calls from behind me. I turn around to see a brunette girl with long, curly locks and pale skin dashing in our direction.

"Esmay!" Eddie calls. So her name is Esmay.

"Joy told me you guys left to find Madame," Esmay says. "She said Cassidy mentioned I'm some sort of descendant of a god. She told me to come here and find you."

The girl, who I assume is the one named Cassidy says, "Joy told _me _that you had a locket just like Nina's. I knew from that moment you were the last descendant we needed to defeat Madame."

Locket? Why has no one told me any of this. I clutch the necklace's chain around my neck.

"How does she have a locket like mine? Is that even possible?" I ask.

Esmay removes a chain hidden beneath her dress straps. When she shows it to me, I can't imagine how much my pupils must dilate. I'm surprised they don't bug out of my head. Her Horus locket is identical to mine.

"My brother gave this to me," Esmay says with a sulk, as if this is a sore subject to her. "It was the last thing he gave me before he… died. Sometimes, I feel like he is watching me, helping me out. I feel like I can hear him speaking to me in my head. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all," the boy speaks. "It's happened to me. I think I hear my parents sometimes. They died in an insane asylum after I went crazy at school. They couldn't understand what I was doing and… went crazy. I hear them talking to me sometimes."

This sounds so familiar to me. "The lady who gave this necklace to me, Sarah her name was," I say. "She speaks to me, too. Maybe it's part of this descendant thing."

_Descendant thing. _There's an entire group of people who understand what I go through, who understand _me. _

"Hey, not to ruin the moment or anything," Eddie interrupts. "But that vision I had about Patricia and the woods? Yeah, I don't want it to come true, so we should really get to that site and stop Madame before it does."

"Vision?" I ask.

"Don't worry," the redheaded girl says. "I'll explain everything along the way. We just need to get there before one of us is dead."

"Dead?" Esmay and I remark in unison.

"Heh, um, yeah, there may have been something Eddie and I forgot to mention."

The girl, Cassidy, begins to explain to me Eddie's dream about Patricia, which frightens me immensely, and her theory about there only being four descendants alive at once. I'm terrified to follow through with this.

"The woods are right over there," Eddie remarks. "We need to get there, find Madame Kahn and stop this madness before someone gets hurt."


	36. Chapter 36

EDDIE'S POV

I have my duty to serve. I'm the oldest and the strongest of the descendants, and I need to be a leader.

Oldest and strongest physically, that is. Not mentally. Inside, I feel like a child lost in the woods, crying out for his mother. I am weak inside, afraid something will happen to the one I love. My visions are always correct. They're not cryptic; they're always truthful depictions.

But I have to be strong. I have to be brave for the rest of them. They too need to be led by someone with his head in the game and the right mindset. If I look weak to them, then they'll see reason to panic. I can't have that. I need to save Patricia.

I especially want to be strong in front of Cassidy. She's my sister. I need to be a strong big brother. Besides, this is the only power I have over her. She's only 13, yet she's a senior, has an eidetic memory, and a great personality. She is strong in her own way - now it's my turn to be strong.

In a sense, I almost feel like Cassidy doesn't need my strength. She's tough, tougher than I am. She has nothing to lose. But I? I have Patricia. My love. My life. My strength.

Cassidy senses my worry. I do not know if it is the fact that we have the same godly abilities or that she's my sister, but she already has a connection with me. She can already sense if something is wrong.

"It's this vision, isn't it?" she says. "I can see it's getting to you."

"Cassidy, what if I lose her?" I whisper solemnly. "What if my vision was real, and it wasn't meant to only scare me. I thought it was a warning from Madame, a threat, but now I'm scared it's more than that. I just wish I knew. I want to change it. I want Kahn on that surface, bleeding to death, not Patricia. Madame deserves to suffer, after all she's done to Patricia. She hurt Patricia, broke her to pieces. I want her dead. I wish I could change my vision."

"You know," Cassidy begins in a soft tone. "Sometimes, if we want to change something, we need only ask."

"Who am I supposed to ask to change my vision? I can't very well tell my mind to alter it, or tell Madame to go on that surface instead."

"Ask yourself, Eddie. How badly do you want to save Patricia? I'll bet that if you truly believe, you alone can change her fate. You just need to ask yourself, how much is she worth saving?"

"A lot. She's worth a lot."

"Then you're halfway there."

I manage a weak smile. "How did I end up with such a wise sister? There's no way we're related."

"You'd better believe it, dweeb."

"Oh, ok, now I see it."

Cassidy laughs half-heartedly. "I want you to save her, you know. As your sister, I am supposed to find this whole relationship thing disgusting, but I can't. You guys are perfect together. And I see how you feel when around her. You're happier when you're with her. I'd hate to see you lose that."

"Me too," I say sulkily.

She opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her. I thrust my arm in front of her protectively.

"What?" she asks.

"Shh, did you hear that?" I say. "I hear… voices. Evil voices. We're getting close."

I tell everyone to stop walking, to remain where they are as I continue on forwards. Patricia screams her disagreement of me continuing on my own, but I do not listen. I keep going.

I walk what I think to be only a few yards, but when I turn back around, none of my friends are there. I cannot see any of them. I tell myself that it is only dark, and that is why I cannot see them, but I fear that is not the case.

My fears are then confirmed.

I enter a wide clearing. Trees line the clearing in a perfect circle. And then, I see the thing of my nightmares; the thing that's been keeping me awake for months.

A golden bed - no, coffin. A golden coffin sits in the center of the circle. Outlining the bed is a row of dead grass, but it is not a perfect rectangular outline around the coffin. It swivels and curves in odd places.

I glance upwards, remembering the portion of my dream of the starlike symbol formed by lights in the trees. Sure enough, thick black lines of smoke form a pattern, each ray precariously jetting out of the treetops.

My palms sweat profusely at the sight of the coffin. The musty air around me thickens, and I have trouble breathing.

_"Osirian." _A snake-like voice hisses.

"Who's there?" I struggle to say, for my breath feels as if it is being sucked away. The air continues to thicken so profusely that I can almost see it form in front of me.

_"You cannot and will not see me, Osirian. I have seen your dreams, your biggest fears. I know of the one you love. But if you try to stop me, you and the descendants of my family, I will place your lover within that coffin and send her to the Underworld with your predecessor, the god Osiris. She will be mummified, thrown into the afterlife."_

"Never!" I emanate through strangled cries. I fall onto my knees, clutching my throat, grasping for air. "You will - never - take - her!"

I choke on my own words. The smoke swirls in front of me and builds immensely. A figure forms in front of me, but my eyes water so exuberantly that I can barely make it out. But the figure is recognizable.

It is Madame Kahn.

This doesn't make any sense. The voice I heard was masculine; I never would have thought it to be Madame's. I have heard her stupefying voice enough times to recognize the difference.

I blink numerous times in hopes to clear my vision. If I could scream, I would.

Madame's body is not the one speaking. Her body is shown through foggy blackness, beaten, bloody, and bruised. Gashes line her cheeks and foreheads. Her eyes are still open, and as they face me, they seem to cry for me for help. She is no longer the threatening demon I once knew; she is a helpless woman being manipulated by the god Set.

_Set. _That's whose voice I have been hearing. No…

If he has left his human host behind, that can only mean one thing.

Set has gained full power. He is rising once again.

The thought riles me up inside. I wish I could stand, I wish I could breathe properly. I would pounce upon Set, make him pay for all he has done.

"Eddie!" voices call behind me. I slowly manage to rotate my neck to see my friends rushing towards me.

Cassidy and Patricia gather my arms and pull me upright. They somehow are not affected by the air, but I am not even going to question that. Set has mysterious powers, but I know he only wants me to suffer so I'll give up. He knows I will want to save Patricia.

"We need to get out of here," I gasp. "Patricia isn't safe."

The two begin to drag me out of the clearing when the smoke builds around the five trees. A wall of smoke entraps us in this clearing.

I want to yell, to tell them we're trapped, but my lungs feel as if they are on fire. I try slapping Cassidy on the arm, but she believes I am just delirious. She continues to the thick smoke wall that is invisible to her. When her body touches it, she screams out in pain, dropping my torso to the ground. She clutches her elbow, which is now covered in bloody sores.

"Cassidy!" Patricia screams. She gently sets me on the grass and tends to Cassidy's wounds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Esmay examining the golden coffin.

"_Yes, she will do just fine," _Set's voice whispers. _"The girl will be my sacrifice. Set will once again rise to power!"_

I want to scream. I want to warn Esmay. But I cannot speak. I can barely breathe.

"Guys!" Esmay exclaims. "This line of dead grass around the coffin - it forms the Set animal! It's a symbol of his power. Set is rising!" Her eyes are glistening with fear.

_Esmay, no…_

Esmay climbs onto the top of the coffin to acquire a better perspective.

_No!_

"AHHHHHH!" she screams. Her body is thrust face down upon the gold. Blood spurts from her mouth as she writhes around in pain. Screams escape her bloody lips as her legs and arms contort.

Set's voice speaks again, and from the reactions on everyones' faces, I know it is no longer only me who can hear him.

_"The girl will die! Her blood will spill, 'tis the last ingredient I need to awaken."_

No. She won't. She will not die!

"GAH!" With all the strength I can muster, I bring myself to my feet. Set can no longer control me.

I finally figure it out. I was weak, in submission to Set because I let him. My fragile mind was broken and submissive to Set's power in the fear that either I or Patricia would fall victim to his schemes. I understand now that it was fear that was overruling me - not fact. I was afraid, and that is what caused my powers to turn on me. I _let _Set in. It was my fault he hurt Patricia.

But now I realize my fault. My fear was my undoing, but no more. I will not let Set control my mind any longer. I feel all terror egress from within me. I am suddenly strong. I stand up and can breathe properly again. Fear will no longer control my life. Set will no longer control my life.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME SET! I KNOW YOUR TRICKS! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! LET ESMAY GO!" I scream so vociferously that I not only surprise my friends, I surprise myself.

_"You will never defeat me Osirian! Your fear will get the best of you. I will take everything you love!"_

"You see, that's where you're wrong! I am not afraid of you! I let you control me, and I was shaken by fear. But I know your conniving ways, and those days are over. You can't take advantage of my mind anymore!" I asseverate tempestuously.

Set laughs haughtily. _"You shan't defeat me. No one defeats Set - GOD OF CHAOS!"_

Yeah, until now.

I fling myself over to Esmay. She gazes at my with glassy eyes and a bloody mouth and whispers, "It's all over."

"No," I tell her. "It isn't. I wont let Set hurt you."

She coughs and spurts blood in my face. I tried to reassure her, but now my words seem like carefree lies, promises I made out of desperation. Now, I wonder if that was the case. Can I truly save Esmay?

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, SET?" I detonate towards the dark sky. No stars are out tonight. "THIS IS MADNESS. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS!"

I am a ticking time-bomb. If this chaotic god does one more threatening thing to one of my friends, he is going to get it.

I know I have little time left before the immolation upon Esmay. In an impetuous, crazy act of strength, an instant where a surge of power rushes through me, I raise my hands vehemently towards the sky.

"LEAVE-MY-FRIENDS-_ALONE!"_

Furious rays of glowing orange, gold, and purple light hurtle into space, into nothingness. The Osirian within me is breaking down the walls, compiling all my power and energy into a hulking creature. I feel as if I'm mutating, growing into a monstrous creature of immense power and ability. I want to kill Set.

The lights from my palms continue to shoot and glow, then diminish. I have no idea if I have defeated my enemy.

A cry of murderous rage emanates from the earth and sky. Set is angry.

_"You stupid boy! You cannot kill Set! Your powers may have deleted access from me to you for now, but know this - you cannot kill a god! The mighty Set will return one day! I cannot stay away forever!_"

Set bellows and screams, and suddenly, the black smoke vanishes. Esmay violently shoots upright, her face swollen and bloody. In my peripheral vision, I see Madame Kahn stir as she examines her unfamiliar surroundings.

Patricia speeds towards me. She throws her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist, causing both of us to topple to the ground. We laugh, and she sits atop me, kissing my lips, neck, and cheeks repeatedly.

"It's over. It's all over!" she repeats breathlessly. She's relived. Not overjoyed, not triumphant - relieved.

"It's all done," I say, echoing her words. "Set. Is. Gone. Forever."

Cassidy, her elbow still swollen and puffy, extends her opposite arm to me and lifts me off the ground. She throws her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Hey, big brother," she jokes. "I can't believe you stopped him all by yourself. The rest of us descendants were completely unnecessary. How is that even possible?"

"I just did what you told me to do," I confess. "I asked myself how badly I wanted to defeat him, how much you guys meant to me, and I had that rush of power, that surge of energy that brought him down for good. You really saved me, Cass. Without your life-changing words, I never would've been able to stop him. Thank you."

I kiss her forehead and hug her tightly. She really did save all of our lives tonight.


	37. Chapter 37

AMBER'S POV

I'm growing frantic and impatient. Where are they? They've been gone for almost an hour. I wish I could go find them, but at the same, time I'm terrified for my safety. But what if they're hurt?

I'm so conflicted.

I stand alone in the corner of the gymnasium while Beck fetches us punch. When i glance at my nails, I see I've chewed away most of my new manicure. I don't even care; I just want my friends back safely.

"Amber," Beck whispers in my ear as he returns with the punch. "You needn't worry. Your friends are find. I promise."

'How can you say that?" I demand. "They're not safe! They're battling an evil deadly Egyptian god!"

I feel myself hyperventilating. My vision blurs, and I feel as if I'm going to faint - or throw up.

_Not on the shoes, _I pray. _Not on the shoes. _

"Amber! Amber, are you ok?" Beck assists me erect once again. "Hey…"

His voice fades out. His eyes close and his face nears mine. His hot breath radiates on my neck as his soft lips touch mine. The kiss starts off light, but quickly grows more deep, more passionate by the second. His hands lace through my hair as his lips trace mine.

Beck pulls back. "Are you ok?" he asks me concernedly.

"I want to know my friends are safe."

Beck and I stand in silence. His hands are cupped around mine gently as he gazes into my eyes. Oh his eyes. They're just so beautiful.

"Hey, Amber," Beck says as if recalling something. "Remember on Halloween, on the stakeout, when you heard me mumbling about someone named Lacey, and I wouldn't tell you who?"

"Yeah…" _Crap. He has en ex-girlfriend. _

"Lacey, she… she was my sister. Last year, she was murdered, and the police still haven't figured out who killed her. She was only 7. It was devastating. My parents saw how distraught I was and they sent me here to escape the pain of her absence for a while. I guess that night I was dreaming about her and it woke me up.

I think about her all the time. I miss her."

_So no girlfriend. This is _much _worse. _

"Beck, I… I don't know how to respond to that. That's dreadful."

Beck's gaze lowers and his expression darkens. I see tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he says through a forced smile. But I see through the grin. He's putting on a facade to look strong, resemble bravery. I've had enough of people in this school hiding their emotions, keeping themselves locked away in a cage.

But what can I do? I can't simply tell Beck to cry or let the world know his story. I respect his decision, but one of these days, I pray that someone will let their dams break.

"AMBER!" I hear someone cry. Nina rushes towards me. Her hair is mussed up and frayed, her arms and legs bruised and cut.

Nina throws her arms around me in a hug of rejoice. "Eddie did it. Eddie stopped Set!"

My mouth drops in shock. "By himself?"

"Yeah… I'm not exactly sure of the details… you'll have to ask Cassidy."

I squeal and hug her again, bewildered at the thought this trauma has ended.

"Nina, go and see Fabian over there," I whisper.

"Why?"

"Do I really need to explain? His first love arrived out of nowhere, and he got to see her for a second. His girlfriend, KT, she broke up with him when she saw how happy you two were together. Go dance with him. The world is saved for another day - this calls for celebration!"


	38. Chapter 38

CALLAN'S POV

So from what I'm hearing, this whole Madame-Kahn-is-an-evil-god business is over. I think that calls for reward on Sibuna's part.

I decide I'm going to do it. It takes some courage, but I stroll elegantly over to her, deciding that no one should be lonely on this triumphant night.

She's standing alone at the refreshments table, her body sulking against the walls of the gymnasium.

"Hey there, Below Average," I tease.

Mara glares at me. "What's up, jackass?"

"Whoa, mine was way less temperamental. I meant mine on good terms!"

She turns her head away from me in disgust.

"Hey," I begin. "The world is saved! I say we celebrate! Dance with me. Just one dance. That's all I'm asking. If you hate it, you never have to speak to me again. But no on deserves to be alone on this festive night! It's Christmas for crying out loud!"

Mara relents, her dark scowl never failing to diminish.

"You can cut the act, Jaffray. You're allowed to smile, you know." Instead, she continues to pretend she's not enjoying this at all, as if this leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Fine. It's time to take evasive action. I'm going to get you to laugh."

I twirl her under my arm then dip her low to the ground.

"Stop!" she demands. "Stop now!"

I lift her back up briskly so that her face is right in front of mine. Her scowl wavers as if she's trying not to laugh.

"Face it, Jaffray. You totally like me."

"I do not!" she snaps.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if…"

I lean forwards and kiss her cheek. When I pull back and open my eyes, she's already dashing in the opposite direction.

"Fine, Mara," I mutter underneath my breath. "I'll have you one day."


	39. Chapter 39

PATRICIA'S POV

Eddie's hands lock tightly with mine as we dance endlessly into the night. Couples have already begun to exit the gymnasium while we continue to dance. My head rests on his shoulders as he slowly leads our footsteps.

"I can't believe this is all over," he whispers to me, and only me. No one else around may hear our talk. Our love is the one thing I don't have to share with anyone else.

Eddie ceases dancing and looks into my eyes. His expression is full of joviality and euphoria. His light eyes sparkle with assuagement.

While gazing at me delicately, he whispers, "I love you, Yacker."

With a full heart and tears of rejoice flooding in my eyes, I whisper back, "I love you, Weasel."

I tilt my head backwards in admiration of this precious moment when I notice a peculiar commodity resting above my head, dangling whimsically from the low ceiling.

"Mistletoe," I whisper gently. Eddie meets my gaze and leans forward, pulling me closer to him than I have ever felt before. He kiss me in a way I've never experienced. My heart skips a beat as the electricity of the kiss radiates throughout my spine, sending a jolt through my entire body.

"Oh, hey," Eddie says, interrupting my perfect moment. "I meant to give you this earlier. Think of it as a little Christmas present from your Weasel."

He hands me a small box wrapped in velvet ribbon to resemble a bow. I unwrap the velvet and slowly creak the box open.

"Oh, Eddie, it's beautiful."

Inside the box is a dainty, petite silver ring. A diamond rests atop it, shimmering brightly in the dimly lit room.

"I was thinking," he says.

"There's a shock!" I tease.

"Anyway," he says in annoyance, though content and laughter line his expression. "I thought, 'There's no way Yacker and I will ever break up, not after all we have been through together.' We're seniors, so it's ok to say that, I believe. We're about to begin our lives, and I refuse to do that without you by my side. I don't work without you."

"Oh, Eddie…"

He takes the ring out of my hands and kneels down on one knee.

"One day, when we're out of college and ready to begin our lives, what do you say we get married? Start a family? Spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Eddie, oh my God, are you really doing this?"

He smiles up at me and nods his head.

"Get up here so I can kiss you."

Eddie rises off the ground, planting his lips firmly on mine and cupping my face with his hands.

"One day," I say.

Eddie gazes at me lovingly. "One day."


	40. Chapter 40

CASSIDY'S POV

They're so beautiful together, my brother and his girlfriend. I danced with Liam for quite some time, but we both have been standing against the wall for the past few minutes just watching them dance. It's stunning. I'd cry, but I've forgotten how. I've suffered through so much hardship and confusion that I've learned crying doesn't solve anything. It's just not worth it anymore. Even tears of joy do not fall.

Liam clutches my hand as I lean on his shoulder, watching the two dance. I am in such admiration of the two, and I hate to pull them apart, but I must. Eddie must know.

I've already told Liam. We share a silent glance, and he nods, a quiet signal telling me to talk to him.

I slowly walk to my brother, letting him dance as long as possible, delaying the inevitable conversation.

"Eddie," I whisper, tapping him on the shoulder. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to talk. Now."

Eddie glowers at me, and for some reason, it makes me elated. I wonder if it's because I've never had a sibling before, and we're truly acting the way siblings do. The older teenager is getting annoyed at my every move. It excites me.

But he understands that the last time I told him we needed to talk was the time I revealed our family secret, and he relents to come with me. He kisses Patricia and then drags himself behind me, slumping and sulking each step.

"Here's the thing," I begin, trying as much as possible to force the words out, not hide them in. He needs to know. But now that we're close, delivering bad news seems impossible. I don't want to hurt him.

"This whole thing with Set… it's not over."

"W-what?" Eddie stammers.

"It doesn't add up. I mean, all five descendants just happen to gather at the chosen hour to defeat a ruthless god, and you're suddenly able to defeat him by shooting him with your internal lasers or whatever?"

"Maybe the prophecy was wrong," Eddie defends. "It's over. It's over! It has to be Cassidy! Don't you dare say otherwise! This isn't going to hurt us anymore! It's all over! Finished!"

I stare at the floor. I hate to upset him. He's still fragile from the incidents prior. But he must understand.

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I really am, but you need to be warned! Remem-remember how I said that there has never been two Osirians from the same descent on earth at one time before? Ever in history?"

"Yeah… what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're in denial, and I get that. But Eddie, I'm the spare Osirian. I'm the impossible miracle. Why wasn't I or the the other descendants needed in that battle? Remember, if I wasn't necessary, I… I never would've been born."

"So you're saying…"

"Yes. Set isn't defeated. In the near future, he will return, and he will be so powerful that all five of us will be needed to stop him."


	41. Chapter 41

June

FABIAN'S POV

I'm so conflicted.

For the past few months, it seemed like everything was going smoothly. Nina is back, and we've been dating again. KT is extremely understanding and cool with it, and we've grown to be extremely close friends, which almost makes Nina jealous. No matter who I hang out with, someone is upset. I'm starting to wonder if Nina will always be the jealous type, angry if I have other girl friends. But, c'mon! She would hang out with Alfie and Eddie and the others during her time here - she was dating me! What did I have to be worried about! Yeah, nothing. She trusted me, and I trust her. Why is _she _worried?

All in all, everything was just going smoothly for quite some time. The whole Set epidemic is over, so for the first time since I began high-school, I can focus on just school and friends like a normal teenager - no life threatening drama.

But now, well, now everything is different. I _can't _focus on school and friends because I'm so torn in this girlfriend issue. I loved Nina, but I'm wondering if that is in the past. Have I moved onto KT? My relationship with KT suffered through much more, but we managed to stay together throughout it all. In some matter, I do miss her. Should the fact that I'm even questioning my relationship with Nina be a sign I should go back to KT? I'm wondering if Nina was supposed to be a past. But what if KT has already moved on? I mean, we've talked and hung out since, and she doesn't seem affected or offended by the situation whatsoever. And Nina is _jealous. _I'm frankly annoyed by it. But there is of course one thing I believe I am now sure of:

I miss KT.

I miss her smile, the laughs we shared as a couple, her soothing touch, the strokes of her hand on my back to comfort me when I was in distress. I miss her soft hair, her smooth caramel skin, her warm, loving eyes.

Nina never even occurred to me once throughout my relationship with KT.

With graduation around the corner, and a possible threat as mentioned to me by Eddie, I want to have this figured out. I want to know the path I'm going to continue on. I refuse to graduate with the wrong girl wrapped around my finger. I was hoping for an easy end to my schooling, no ancient Egyptian curses, no girl drama, nothing. But I guess that was too much to ask for.

I lie down on my bed, pondering my thoughts when Nina bursts through the door. Her smile that used to brighten my day and send a tingle down my spine looks to be what it is - a smile. It has no meaning anymore.

"Fabian!" she exclaims. She sits beside me on the bed and throws her arms around my neck. I am tempted to scoot away, but realize what that might result in - a talk. A _long _talk.

I'm not ready for that.

"Fabes, guess what! I got into Oxford! Can you believe it? A college in _England! _I'll be close to you even after we graduate," she squeals breathlessly.

And there it is. The true deciding factor as to if I should choose KT or Nina. The reaction I get when she tells me she will be attending college near me.

I choose KT.

"Nina," I stammer. "I-I just don't think… I mean… for some reason, this-it doesn't have the same effect it would've had on me two years ago. This whole news about college, for some reason, it doesn't resonate with me correctly."

"What do you mean?" she asks, her expression tight and putrid, as if all the happiness is rotting away.

"I just mean… look, two years ago, if you had told me that, I would have been elated. I would've spun you around and kissed you. But now, this bothers me, the fact that you'll be close to me. I just don't want that anymore. We aren't right for each other, Nina. We've broken up twice. I hardly missed you after you were gone. I… I'm still in love with KT."

How I managed to get that out is a mystery. I guess it's because I don't still have the feelings I did. When I broke up with her two years ago, it was hard, shattering. I still had feelings for her. Now, the speech is painless.

Nina begins to tear up. Her eyes cloud with steaming tears of rage. This is exactly why I wished to break up with her in the first place. She is overreacting, getting angry at the truth. Truth hurts, Nina. Learn that, then respect it.

"I HATE YOU!" she screams. She runs out of my room and slams the door.

Seconds later, the door swings open again, revealing a worrisome looking KT. She gazes at me with glassy eyes and a faint smile.

"Did… did you hear all that?" I ask.

"I want to say no, out of respect for you, but I'd be lying," she says solemnly. "I'm sorry."

We stare at each other in silence for a moment. I am the first to break it.

"C'mere," I mumble. KT shuffles her feet to me, then breaks into a run. She flings herself on top of me.

"I missed you," I say. "Nina just… she showed up out of nowhere. It caught me off guard. I'm meant to be with you."

She interrupts me with a brief peck on my lips, then dives in for a full-fledged kiss.

"I'm still in love with you," KT says, referring back to my conversation with Nina. I smile, then pull her towards me, kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry about Nina," I say apologetically. "I'm sorry I let old feelings get in the way, feelings that are dead to me. I'm sorry I took so long to realize my feelings for you. I'm sorry I ever ended us. I love you."

"I love you," she says, then dives in for another kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

LIAM'S POV

At first, being a fourteen year old senior in a school full of kids who actually appreciate me seemed thrilling, such a cool situation.

Now, I'm not so sure.

I'm fourteen, there's two weeks until graduation. I'm about to head off into the world alone at such a young age.

It's sort of a scary thought.

I'm just eternally grateful for Cassidy; she's the only one who must go through the same fearful experience that I must. We've talked together about colleges, trying to become accepted to the same one. We want to be with each other, to help each other at any time.

College just seems like a different world. And after it concludes, I'll be left in the world. Alone. That's the scariest part.

Especially with no one to get you through it besides a girlfriend - no friends, no parents.

No one.

I'm relaying this information over and over in my head. My mind seems to be swarming with the usual 'what if?'s' of any situation. Given my history, I tend to think things through carefully. Any rash decisions can cause traumatic outcomes. I can't have that happen. Not again.

A faint rapping sounds on my door. I reply with a slight come in. Cassidy opens the door a crack and peeks her head in.

"Hey, you," she says with a smile. She opens the door entirely ajar and enters, a broad grin painted upon her face. "What's up? You thinking about graduation again?"

"It's like you can read my mind!" I tease. "Wow, what are you, my girlfriend?"

She laughs. When she laughs, it's a peaceful melody that to it the birds rejoice. It's beautiful.

"I'm nervous," she admits. "I'm finally fourteen, so that helps out a bit. I think each year comes with a bit more confidence. By the time we die, we're so confident, so pleased, that we're ok with death. Each year we gain more confidence. I wonder if that is how it works. If so, I'm pleased to say that I'm no longer 13, I'm 14, and have therefore gained an extra year's worth of confidence. I'm ready to face the world with you by my side." She grips my hand. Her fourteenth birthday was back in April, and she's making the best of it, though she knew age fourteen meant graduation. I miss her being thirteen, though. Even though I'll alway be older than her by a few months, her being an entirely different number felt… triumphant. She's so much better than me at everything, so age was the one thing I was able to hold over her, the only advantage I had.

"How did you end up so wise?" I ask. "Even for someone so young, you're so smart."

Cassidy punches me playfully, sensing our little inside joke.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," I say. "I have no one to help me besides you."

Cassidy cocks her head. "What about parents? Family? How are you even paying for college?"

"I haven't worked out all the details," I lie.

"Liam," Cassidy says sternly. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

I lower my gaze, avoiding her eyes. It is not that my story is humiliating - it is that it is frightening. I'm terrified Cassidy will not be comfortable looking into my eyes.

"You… you know how I told you I was kicked out of the three schools before I came here, all because of my uncontrolled powers?"

"Liam…"

"My… my parents… my parents couldn't handle it. They were so fearful of me that they went insane." I choke on the words; this story has never escaped my lips before. "They didn't understand what I was, what was wrong with me. Their frightened minds got the best of them, and they… they killed themselves. None of my family wanted to take me in; they knew all too well of my abilities. I have no one left but you."

Cassidy stares at me, her expression a meld of fear and sympathy. At least she is looking into my eyes.

She throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my torso in an enormous hug. "I'm sorry," she whispers in my ear.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I didn't know who I was. You helped me figure that out."

Silence fills the room. Quite some time passes before either one of us speaks again.

"We can do this," I say. "I know we can. My… parents… left me money in their wills, enough for college. We will go together, and we will make it through together."

I expect a broad smile from Cassidy, but instead she forms an unmistakable frown. Her eyes turn foggy, clouding with tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask anxiously.

"It's been six months, and Set hasn't attacked yet. He's still growing, gaining as much power as possible. In two weeks or less, Set will return, more powerful than ever, and one of us will most likely die. What if it is me? I was the spare Osirian. I wasn't meant to be born. What if I'm only needed to help stop Set because he's so powerful, but then since only four have ever existed at once, I die… because I'm the extra."

"Look," I say, guiding her eyes towards mine with my hands. "I will not let anything happen to you. We will defeat Set, I promise. You were born because we need more power. I bet that if there were only four, then we all would die. You're so powerful, so smart. With another Osirian, we know that we are stronger, and we can defeat him. I promise."

I hate myself. I cannot promise an escape from death. I have no control over the future.

Yet I also cannot tell her I have doubts. I for once want to look brave to her.

"There's been so many close calls. Eddie has been attacked, he saved Esmay, and… I saved him once."

"What?" I ask, confused. I cannot recall a time Cassidy truly pushed harm away from Eddie, at least not the way he did us back in December.

"Well, before I got to this school, I was sort of meandering through the woods. I had been searching for Eddie, that, of course is why I came to this school, and lo and behold, I see him in the middle of the woods. But it was bad. Patricia was screaming from inside the locked car, and Eddie was on the outside, losing a battle to a ferocious Madame. I… I immediately used my powers to blast that demon out of the sky and it disappeared. Eddie still has no idea it was me. And I don't want him to. He needs to think that he has protected me always; he's fragile right now, and he feels that he holds only one advantage over me - his power to protect his little sister. I need to let him have this, otherwise he'll be weak, and we cannot stop Set that way."

I smile, and I see she takes this as a sign my lips are sealed.


	43. Chapter 43

**Day of Prom**

PATRICIA'S POV

This is it. Senior prom. Never, in a million years, would I ever have believed I would make it to senior prom without being attacked by some Egyptian monster. Never did I believe I would _go _to senior prom. But Madame is gone. Eddie is safe. I'm going to prom with him. We're graduating, going to college together.

Everything is perfect.

The rest of the girls in the house are dragging me to shop for prom dresses at this high-class, expensive, _girly, _store called "Le magasin de robe," which according to Cassidy means "the dress shop." Real creative, marketing directors.

With my reputation, I'd never admit this to any of the girls for fear of endless squealing, but I have been looking forward to purchasing a dress for quite some time. This might be the last time I get to experience the simplicity and romantic high-school events. I want this night to be perfect for Eddie and me.

"Ooh, Patricia," Joy coos. "What do you think about this one for me?" She holds up a royal purple dress with silver gemstones embroidered along the waistline. It is floor length and would hug her petite figure perfectly.

"Try it on," I suggest. "I think it would look nice on you."

Joy grins excitedly and scampers to the dressing room. Meanwhile, Amber is scouring through every rack of dresses imaginable, her arms carrying an amount of dresses that should weigh two or more Ambers…

"Patricia," KT begins, interrupting my thoughts of the dance with Eddie. "Are you going to pick something out?"

"Oh, right," I say. "You wouldn't have happened to find something for me, would you?"

KT laughs and takes my arm, guiding me to a rack of dresses in the corner, invisible from where I was previously sitting.

I regret my choice of seating place. I wish I had seen this.

Again, I'd never admit it out loud, but KT has just showed me my own personal heaven. I catch a glimpse of a black dress out of the corner of my eye and stroll to it. It's floor length, and would definitely hug my figure. It is strapless, the top covered in dull silver sparkles. The skirt half reaches the floor and, as I try it on, clings perfectly to my legs. I glance at my reflection in the mirror. A weak smile crosses my face; this is the dress.

I manage to admire the dress a few minutes longer until a loud rapping sounds against my dressing room door.

"Patricia! Open up! KT says you found a dress!" Joy's incessant knocking is filling me with irritation, so I relent, opening up the door to reveal my attire.

"Oh my God…"

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Patricia, that's… that's beautiful! I think I might cry." Joy dramatizes fake tears and sniffles.

"Shut up," I snap, but a smile traces my lips. She links arms with me as we show off our dress to the other girls.

After a few moments in admiration of all our dresses, we change back into our normal clothes and stand in line to pay for our dresses. I can tell all of the girls are filled with elation, entirely jittery. I am too, though I would never show it.

That evening, Cassidy, Joy, and Esmay have already left our room to greet their dates. I'm left by myself to change and primp for Eddie. I'm happier doing this alone; more girls meant more makeup and accessories.

As I finish clipping the last pin into my hair, a knocking occurs thrice on my door.

"Hey, Yacker, you ready?" A muffled voice calls from behind the door.

I smile, straightening my posture. Slowly, I turn the doorknob. This is the last time I shall do so for a reason of such importance until I make my way to the graduation ceremony two weeks from today.

I open the door to reveal a bright, shining Eddie, his mouth a gaping hole. He stares at me, his eyes glassy and his face filled with ecstasy.

"You…look…" he says breathily, unable to complete his sentence.

"I know… er, I mean, thanks," I stammer, wanting to slap myself. "I mean… I know what you were going to… oh God."

Eddie laughs, extending his elbow to me. I grasp my fingers to it as he escorts me downstairs. He hardly takes his eyes off of me for a second that I have to slowly guide him as we descend to keep him from tripping.

A chorus of 'wow's and 'oh my's emanate from the crowd of couples standing in the foyer. I try to push away a smile, but I relent to my urge. It's ok to smile sometimes, I realize. Especially after all I've been through this year.

The chatter dies down as Trudy enters the room, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Oh, you all look so grown up!" she cries. It brings back memories of prom in freshman year, the year before Eddie came. I never would've expected to graduate high school with a boyfriend, much less fall head over heels for him. I remember telling Joy and Mara that if I ever got like this over a boy, they had permission to slap me. I pray for the life of me they do not remember my request. But if slapping me meant that I was finally in love with a boy, then slap me silly until I am as bruised as a banana.

Trudy arranges us into a line with our partners and takes pictures, then individual pictures of each couple. It's a bit irritating and delaying, but we relent; this is Trudy's last opportunity. After all we've been through with her, we would never pass up her final photo-op.

"Go on now!" Trudy exclaims after she's taken enough pictures. "I don't want to keep you from your prom all night!"

I glance at Eddie with a smile, and he grins back. He kisses my cheek as we follow the other Anubis couples out of the foyer and into the warm June night.

The moon shines brightly, and the air is the perfect mixture of breeze and warmth. It tickles my nose yet warms me inside and out. Eddie's hand is intertwined with mine, illuminated by the light of the moon.

"You look beautiful," Eddie whispers delicately. "I know you interpreted what I said earlier, but I needed to say it. I needed to hear myself say it."

Understanding it is one thing, but hearing him call me beautiful is an entirely different feeling.

The rest of the walk to the dance is silent except for the light chatter amongst the other couples and the crickets chirping in the nearby woods. We do not speak to the other couples, or, truly, we do not speak at all. We are basking in the beauty of the night and the anticipation of our night together.

Then, the silence is broken. We enter the bustling, booming crowd of people dancing, talking, singing, laughing, having fun.

"C'mon," Eddie says immediately. "I'm not hesitating like we did at the Christmas dance. We're goin' to dance, and we're going to have fun. Yeah, yeah, you don't dance. Tonight, you do!"  
He yanks my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor. I laugh as he spins me under his arm and roll with laughter and embarrassment as he tries out his 'moves.'

"You know you like it," he jokes, shimmy-ing his way over to me. I am in utter hysterics, laughing my head off.

After God knows how long, Amber interrupts our dancing, an enormous smile on her lips.

"Have you guys voted for prom king and queen yet?" she asks excitedly and energetically.

"Oh, no, we haven't!" I say, taking Eddie by the hand over to the ballot box before Amber cuts in front of us.

"No need," she says.

"Why did you ask? Wait, what?" Eddie asks in a state of confusion.

Amber grins, expelling her words with such extreme force that I'm surprised I don't get blown over.

"Please, everyone at Anubis has already voted for you two! I know I saw some Hathor and Isis residents vote for you two too. You guys are the power couple, the talk of the school!"

I smile at Eddie, and we both chuckle. Never did we see that coming.

Amber smiles at us before being whisked away to the dance floor by Beck, leaving Eddie and me to continue to dance.

A few minutes into our new round of dancing, a slower song begins to play. Eddie wraps his hands around my waist, and I throw my arms around his neck. Over Eddie's shoulder, KT flashes me a thumbs-up, then continues to dance with Fabian.

"You are beautiful, Yack- Patricia," Eddie says, correcting himself. "I think it's time I use your real name."

"Don't, Weasel," I say. "Everyone calls me Patricia. Only you call me Yacker. It's a special thing between you and me."

He smiles. "Yacker."

"Weasel."

"Goth-pixie."

"Slimeball."

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Eddie leans forward planting a firm kiss on my lips. I remove my hands from his neck and place them on his cheeks, pulling him closer to me. I am intent on staying like this forever, never letting go of this moment.

"OK, everyone!" A perky student representative announces from up onstage. "It's time to announce the prom king and queen!"

I begrudgingly tear away from Eddie, resting my head on his shoulder. He grips my hand tightly.

The rep, who I've been informed is named Blaire, is handed a shimmering gold envelope. For dramatic tension, she begins to open it ever so slowly, until a kid from the audience yells at her to "Open it already!"

"OK! Ok," Blaire consoles. She rips open the envelope.

"The 2013 prom king is…"

Everyone begins to chatter, the suspense growing unbearable.

"Eddie Miller!"

A spotlight shines on a red-faced Eddie. Being the person he is, he embraces the idea, smirking and strutting through the crowd onto the stage. He sits in his throne with his cheap plastic crown, winking at me through glistening eyes.

"And the prom queen is… drumroll please…" Blaire says. The crowd raps on their legs and nearby walls and tables.

Blaire grins enormously as she glances at the gold paper, a fateful name emblazoned across it.

"Patricia Williamson!"

Heads turn to face my direction whilst a blaring spotlight shines on my person. I'm stunned by the deafening silence that is my beating heart. It is pounding out of my chest, escaping my body in fear. One thought repeats over and over in my mind.

_I am prom queen. _

I cautiously, slowly walk to the stage to meet Eddie. He senses how nervous I am, and grape my hand, pulling me up to the stage.

"Congrats, Queen Yacker," Eddie whispers into my ear.

"C'mon, royals," Blaire urges. "Dance!"

Music begins to play softly, and Eddie takes me by the waist to center stage. Our foreheads meet, and I glance at the crowd. All of my friends are gazing up at us in admiration. For the first time in my life, I feel like… a princess.

"You look beautiful," Eddie whispers to me. "Like royalty. Appropriate, I guess."

I lean forwards, kissing him deeply. The crowd erupts into applause, and memories of freshman year flood back to me. Memories of Nina and Fabian being elected prom king and queen, memories of how I felt, standing in the crowd. I was one of a crowd, not one of a kind. I would stand there, looking up at them in awe, wondering if I would ever be that happy with someone. Now, here I am, the queen of my senior prom, with a stunning, stellar boyfriend. I am the girl I always coveted. The girl I always wanted to be.

I feel like a princess.

_I am a princess. _


	44. Chapter 44

EDDIE'S POV

_That _was the best moment of my life.

The moment my name was called, something inside me began to glow. A sense of pride waved over me, a feeling I'd never truly experienced before. Very few times have I accomplished anything in my life. Throughout my entire life, I've been a complete failure, never living up to anything. This - this feels… spectacular. As if for once in my life, I have finally done something right.

Yacker and I left the prom at midnight, and now, being back at the house, I cannot sleep. I lie awake, thinking only of my greatest moment. The way I felt climbing up onto the brightly lit stage, the proud moment I shared with Patricia, dancing through the night as king and queen.

A faint rapping sounds of my door. I can't fathom whom it may be; it is almost two in the morning, and everyone is asleep. I immediately worry that my worst fear has been realized; Set is back.

Wait… why would Set _knock? _

Hesitantly, I make my way towards the door. I creak it open slowly, terrified by what might be on the opposite side.

"Yacker?" I say in a faint murmur. I am shocked to see her there, yet relieved it is not a bloodthirsty god. "What is going on? It's the middle of the night."

She avoids my eyes. "I had a… dream."

I immediately snap into sympathetic boyfriend mode, which has become a sixth sense for me this year.

"What's wrong?" I ask, guiding her in my room and shutting the door. I offer her a seat next to me on my bed.

She breathes, and the air is expelled shakily. "I had this… nightmare, I guess you could call it. But it was nothing like I've ever had before. It was so vivid, so _real,_ and I was terrified. I _am _terrified."

I engulf her in a hug, pulling her close to me. "You want to talk about it? If it has anything that could involve Set, I need to know. It's ok," I assure her. "It's ok."

"I-I don't remember much. Mostly… darkness. But amidst the darkness, there was a lot of fire. Flames were ablaze everywhere. And I heard this… screaming. It was bloodcurdling. It was like a murder cry. And then, there was this face. It just appeared, looming over all the chaos. It stretched out its hands to me and whispered something inaudible. But his crooked smile is implanted in my brain." Patricia lets her head fall into her hands and begins to cry.

I take a second to really look at her. Her hair is frazzled, as is the rest of her. Her eyes, when they looked at me, were vaguely red and watery. There is something she isn't telling me. I know her too well by now.

"What else, Yacker? I know something else is bothering you. You can tell me. You can always tell me."

She lifts her head only slightly, enough to make her muffled words audible to me. "I heard you. You were screaming in pain. I heard other screams, but mostly yours. I'm afraid it's like your dream, where you thought Set was just trying to scare you, but it ended up almost coming mostly true. But what if… what if this is just the same? What if it turns out exactly like I dreamt it? Something is going to happen to you if it does. I don't know what, it just sounds painful. I can't lose you for real this time."

Her last sentence stirs a painful memory. This year, I've almost died… on numerous occasions. Patricia has been so hurt and damaged inside, and she is immensely frightened by the potential loss of me. I refuse to let that happen.

"I'll be ok. I promise. I will not let Set get to me, ok?" I reassure.

"You can't promise that, you know," she says despairingly.

"I-I know. But I _can _promise that I will try. I _can _promise that he will not get to you. If he is going to hurt anyone, it will be me over you any way. Nothing will ever happen to you."

_Stop it, Eddie. Stop making care-free promises you can't fulfill. _

Patricia kisses my lips, then my cheek, then my neck. She needs this, right now. She needs me in her arms to bring her back into the present where nothing can hurt her.

"Do you want to stay here?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, do you want to sleep here. With me."

I somehow have managed to provoke a slight smile on her lips. "Yes."

I have a feeling I'll regret this in the morning when Liam and Fabian wake up to see Patricia sleeping here, especially the day after prom. But I relent anyways.

I spread the covers over top us. She tucks beneath, her warm hands pressed gently against my side. She rests her head on my chest and drifts to sleep.

But I? I cannot sleep. Too many worries flood my mind, worries that I promised myself I would never reveal in front of Patricia. But she is asleep. She cannot sense my worries through her sleep.

Right?

There is also the fear that if I drift to sleep, I'll have a dream. An _Osirian _dream. Those are never good. With my powers growing and strengthening, I can never be sure as to what the meanings of my dangerous, vivid dreams are.

Against my will, I slowly fall asleep and enter a dream I wish I can forget.

A darkness fades into light, and raucous noise grows. I am suddenly transported to what looks to be a party - people partying and laughing in dresses and tuxes. Everyone seems calm. Too calm.

Of course, that is how the worst of things always begin.

The party is interrupted by a loud _crash! _and everyone turns and jumps. I expect myself to jump as well, but when I look down, I see I have no feet. I am simply a disembodied idea in this dream. I have no control.

And that is what worries me.

The frightened squeals and starts cease once it is realized that it is not a threat. But they are wrong. The crash sounds again, this time followed by a voice.

_Descendants of my brothers and sisters - step forward. It is time to claim your punishment. You cannot defeat me. You will die now, and no more of you shall be born. You are the last of your bloodline. I will crush the earth into pieces and you will not be there to stop me. I have won!_

The wretched, strangled voice is bellowing, booming. It is the type of voice that chills the blood and reminds you of your worst fears. Memories flood back to me at it's resonance, memories of deadly occurrences I've faced, times I've almost died, times I've almost lost Patricia or she has lost me. It is as if the voice's goal is to provoke this fear in me, shake me up inside.

I am no longer in a specific area. My dream shifts, and I stand in nothingness while images of bloody knives, sacrificial altars, and slain bodies whirl around me. And there is nothing I can do to stop them.

_"Eddie!" _A voice cries. _"Help me! HELP!"_

"Patricia!" I want to call. But I can't. I cannot move nor speak. I am only an idea.

_"Eddie! Help!" _And suddenly, off in the distance, one of the knives I envision is slowly raised in the air and ferociously struck against the chest of a helpless figure, who cries out in pain with I scream I shan't soon forget.

I can only think: _Patricia! No…_

And just as quickly as she screamed, she is gone.

"AH!"

I jolt upright as I awaken with a start. Impulsively, I look to my side to be sure Patricia is safe and sound. And as I expect, she is sleeping calmly next to me, no clue of what just occurred in my head. I can only hope we stay like this forever.

I stroke her hair, needing to touch her to bring myself back to reality. The present. Where she is safe by my side. As if sensing my distress, she flutters her eyes open.

"Eddie?" she mumbles. "Are you ok?"

I try to pretend I am fine. "Yeah. Just a bad dream," I lie.

Her tired expression turns to a stern, worried one. "Bad dream? Eddie, is this an Osirian thing?" she whispers.

I gulp, knowing I can't lie to her. "Yes."

She nods add me, urging me to continue.

"I dreamt Set took you."

"I-"

"But we weren't even in a real place. I was standing in darkness, immobile and I couldn't speak. There was no 'here.' It was just darkness. Around me was a swirling image of you being sacrificed. You were calling out for me and I couldn't do anything. But, like I said, it can't be real. We weren't even in a real setting."

Patricia's mouth purses into a thin line. A subtle tear rolls down her cheek as she burrows her face into my chest.

"It'll be ok," I say as I stroke her hair. "Don't worry. Don't cry."

How can I be honest to her when I'm worried myself? I'm terrified. It seems that Patricia's dream depicts me dying, and my dream depicts her death. Set has yet again implanted images in our heads that may flourish into reality.

When I wake in the morning, I realize that I did not dream of anything else.

And that worries me.

It was peaceful, but disconcerting. I smile down at Patricia, who is still sound asleep by my side.

"Dude?"

I jolt with a start at that sound. I evidently smack my head on the shelf above my bed.

"Um, F-Fabian?" I say nervously.

He smirks, trying not to laugh. "So… someone had an interesting prom night, I see?"

I scowl indignantly at him. "Oh? And where's KT, huh? In her room? By herself? After prom? That's no fun now, is it?"

Fabian frowns at me and stomps back to his bed.

"I'm kidding, dude," I say. "C'mon, man, you're my best friend. And Patricia… she's here because we both had, you know, 'Set' dreams."

Fabian's eyes widen. "Wait… you mean like that dream you had a few month ago? And she had one too? Is that even possible?"

"I guess Set can do whatever he wants. He plants those images into my head, so he can probably do it to her too. I thought it was an Osirian thing. Guess not. But it's creepy."

"I can assume so." Fabian bites his nail, as he always does when stressing over a problem.

"Patricia dreamed of a party. Do you think Set might attack at the graduation party?" I ask.

"Oh God. Yeah. We should tell the others."

"Ugh, tell us what?" Liam says through a moan as he wakes up.

I explain our dreams to Fabian and Liam, struggling at the part in mine about Patricia as a sacrifice. I choke through tears as I attempt to speak.

"Hey, it's ok," Fabian consoles. "You've got four other descendants of gods on your sides. Shouldn't that be altogether more powerful than Set? And what was it you told me- that Cassidy was born for extra power against Set? That alone should reassure you that you guys have the ability to defeat him."

"I guess."

"Patricia will be ok," Fabian says sensing my greatest fear.

"How can you say that?" I demand. "All of my visions have come true in some respect. They always do. How can you possibly promise that she will be ok? Have you been oblivious to all that's happened this term? I don't know if Patricia or I are safe. And after what Cassidy has told us, one of us is probably going to die! And now, Patricia is getting dreams. That's not _possible. _Set is coming after us, he's trying to kill us all. She isn't safe, so don't make false promises. I don't know if I can protect her."

I break into tears before realizing how loudly I screamed.

"Ed-Eddie?"

I turn to face a sobbing Patricia. Her eyes are swirling with fear, and I do not know if it is of Set… or me. She backs away from me, evidently falling onto the floor. She struggles to get on her feet, then runs out of my room.

"Patricia, wait!" I call, but it is too late. I flop down onto my bed, wondering if Patricia will ever come near me again. But I also wonder if what I said is true- am I truly able to protect her anymore? Set has penetrated her mind and wrapped his cold, dark fingers around her throat - metaphorically speaking, of course. For now.

I shudder.

I can't let anything happen to her, but I can't go near her either. Set sees her as my weakness, and that is the last thing I need right now. Set can't think I have a weakness. He'll torture Patricia, hold her for ransom. There is only one thing I can do.

I must break up with Patricia and stay away from her.


	45. Chapter 45

JOY'S POV

Oh my god.

No.

This can't be happening. My life is over.

I burst into tears as I hold it in my hand, the word that seals my fate. There is no going back now.

I toss it into the garbage can and cup my face into my hands. I begin to cry, cry cry…

How could I have been so stupid? Graduation is in a few days, and I'm about to go off into the world and deal with… with this.

Maybe no one will have to know. If I can face graduation, people will think it happened after graduation. After all, suddenly, the moment a person is out of high school, it's considered acceptable. It's no longer humiliating and despicable.

But it happened. I can't reverse it. I lock myself in the bathroom stall and begin to sob.

The door creaks open and I silence my sobs.

"Joy?" a voice whispers. "Joy, are you in here? I've looked everywhere?"

"P-Patricia?" I say, wiping my eyes.

I unlock the stall door and slowly creak it open.

"Joy!" Patricia exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"Something's wrong," I say. If I can tell anyone, I can tell her.

Patricia's eyes lock on mine. Her oblivious smile makes this even harder - she has no idea what I am going to say.

"What's up?"

"Patricia," I say, breathing shakily. "I'm… I'm…"

She nods, urging me to continue.

"Patricia, I'm pregnant."


End file.
